I only need my Buchi Bu
by Whimsical Acumen
Summary: Discontinued.
1. You are not my Buchi Bu

Chapter 1: Stitch is my Buchi Bu

Angel lay in her cell in Gantu's ship. Her eyes were red from crying. Her antennas were scarred from trying to escape so many times. She hadn't smiled since she was captured. She felt as if her heart had been torn out. Her fur no longer had its shine from lack of grooming. She felt no point in living without her buchi bu, without her Stitch.

"Hey hotcakes," said 625 as he walked in carrying a sandwich, "ya hungry?" She shook her head. "Still not talking eh?" He plopped down next to the cell. "Why don't ya like me?" She looked at him as if it was obvious. "What does he have that I don't huh? If it's his strength I have that." Angel rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me he's better look'n!" He cried. She giggled. "Well that's a start."

"625," bellowed Gantu, "leave the trog alone she'll be cloned soon and I don't want any funny business."

Angel cocked her head. "What do you mean cloned?" yelled 625.

"It means to make duplicates of yourself and-" Gantu started.

"No, I know what it means blubberhead! But why does she have to be cloned, I mean, you're not using the cloning machine that cuts you in half are you?"

"Do you know any other cloning machine?" snorted Gantu.

"As a matter of fact yes, Dupe." Replied 625.

"We can't use him because, 625, when Dupe makes clones, the clones won't be as strong as her, besides, she's already weak enough as it is." Angel looked down. _'Am I_ _weak? Am I just a bother? Am I Just a pretty face?'_ Angel pummeled these thoughts in her mind.

The machine buzzed. On the screen appeared a male experiment that looked almost identical to Stitch except he's black, had grey stripes where Stitch's lighter blue stripes are, and has a black beret on. "Experiment 620 activated, primary function, making female experiments fall in love with him."

"This'll be perfect!" exclaimed Gantu, "I can capture him, and make him capture the female experiments."

"Or, you'll get your keezer kicked buy Stitch and the girl." Stated 625.

"That won't happen." Gantu growled. He stormed toward the exit grabbing a capture capsule on the way out. Angel and 625 watched him leave the room.

Once he was out of view 625 said "Considering that you're about to be. . . um. . . how do I put this. . .er. . . cut in half would you like a sandwich?" Angel burst into tears. "Oh shoot I made you cry, I'm sorry, I promise, I'll try to change Hamsterwheel's mind about the whole thing, okay?" Angel glared at him_. 'Great now he's trying to impress me, because I have_ _a pretty face._' Angel kept her glare, but it started to cease as she thought of the idea of being with her buchi bu. She slowly nodded her head. "Sooo, you still want a sandwich Angelcakes?"

She took a deep breath, "Ih, fi mega naga Angelcakes!"

"Ok, ok, I won't call you angelcakes . . . . How about Hotcakes?"

She glared at him again,

"Will you be my buchi bu?" he asked.

"Naga! Meega Angel! Meega Stitchy's buchi bu!"

625 shrugged "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Angel faced her back to him "Humph!"

625 just glanced at her, then pressed a code number on a keyboard, then placed the sandwich on a tray attached to the cell. He stepped back and two robotic hands popped out from under the keyboard. They grabbed the sandwich, opened a latch at the top of the cell and placed the sandwich next to Angel. "Tanka." She said still frowning.

"No prob!" He said.

The communication computer turned on. "Call from Dr. Hamsterviel."

"Gantu!" shouted Hamsterviel.

"He's not here Hamsterwheel." Snorted 625.

"HAMSTERVIEL, HAMSTERVIEL! You idiotic fatso!" screamed Hamsterviel.

"Fine, fine, Hamster_viel, _by the way why do you have to make clones of Angelca- I mean Angel?"

"Because, when I make duplicates they will already be evil, and do whatever I say. Ha-ha! Besides there'll also be more than one of her if one shall turn good there'll be others." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I was wondering, is there any other way of making more experiments besides killing her?" 625 asked hopefully. Angel craned her ear to hear what would happen.

"Of course there is no other way you . . . wait I've gotten an idea from your idiotic request." Angel had the smallest of hopeful smiles on her face. "I will have her breed with 627! Ha-ha! Fetch Bonnie and Clyde! They will steal the 627 pod from Jumba! Get going!" His face disappeared on the screen. 625 slowly turned around to look at Angel. Her face was horror struck. She was now standing up, her entire body tense.

"Naga." She slowly said. Her eyes were welling up with tears. "NAGA!" She rolled into a ball and started banging from side to side of the cell. She was nothing more than a blur.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen!" 625 cried.

"Meega naga buchi bu zi 627!" she screamed still bouncing.

"I'll try to change his mind again, ok?" She abruptly stopped. She stood up and faced him, her eyes full of hatred. _'Oh? And do what? Make you breed with me?!'_ she thought angrily.

"Meega," she started, "Nala," she was breathing hard. "QUEESTA!" She rolled into a ball again bouncing around harder and faster.

"I said I'll try to fix everything, you don't have to be rude!" 625 said taken back. She started screaming at a high pitch. Glass started to shake; she was moving so fast only an experiment could see her. Glass broke. She flew out of the shattered area. She unraveled herself and sprinted to the elevator.

"Wait!" 625 yelled as he ran huffing and puffing.

As the elevator went down she leaned against the wall, and waved her hand and said "Bye bye 625." Her heart was thumping fast. _'I'll be with my buchi bu at last, and_ _away from that jerk.'_ As the doors opened she bolted out. _'And I won't breed with 627.'_ She ran toward her freedom. Suddenly the doors opened, Angel skidded to a halt. In front of her was Gantu.

"How did you get out trog?" He caught her in his capsule. She angrily banged her hands against the capsule.

"Meega shiku mala!" she cried.

"I'll never let you out trog." He laughed.

She huffed as she plopped down pouting. She cocked her head to see if he caught the experiment, to her surprise he did. He immediately stood up and posed. Angel blinked in confusion. "Stitch?" she asked. If that was Stitch he definitely looked different, and acted different.

"Naga." He said still posing. "Buchi bu."  
Angel frowned "Naga, meega soka, meega already hiki buchi bu."

"Hey Gantu, did you see Angel she- hey you found and an experiment?"

"Yes, and not just him," he stepped aside; Clip, Baby-flier, and Bonnie were standing behind him. "These three followed me home."

"He was quite easy to capture, considering the abomination wasn't there." Gantu said, answering 625's thoughts.

"We didn't follow you, you idiot, it's _him we followed._" Sighed Bonnie.

Angel noticed that their eyes were pink. _'That's odd.'_ She thought to herself. _'When I was . . . evil, their eyes were friendly black, except Bonnie that is, she was never friendly. Or at least that's what it showed on the computer screen'_ Gantu interrupted her thoughts when he roughly picked her up and threw her into the cell she sighed. _'Perfect, now I'm stuck with some love sick experiments and an idiot pervert. Though, I guess I deserve from how I treated my buchi bu. I wonder if he still loves me.'_


	2. I can no longer fight

Chapter 2: I can no longer fight

Stitch lay quietly in his bed, wondering if his Angel was ok. He wouldn't cry, couldn't cry, though he wanted to. He never told anyone he was sad, he didn't want tem to worry about him. He no longer had the will to catch experiments. He was angry and hurt by them_. 'I help them escape and when I need them they run off. They didn't even help my buchi bu.' _

He opened the sun roof and peered at the sky. He kept making figures of Angel's face with the stars. He stared at Angel's smiling face on the moon. He let out a long sigh. "Where are you? My buchi bu." He asked quietly.

Lilo quietly walked in. "Stitch," Lilo asked," are you hungry?" He shook his head, not looking at her. "Are you sad about Angel?" Lilo asked as she sat up on his bed with him. He looked at her, his face emotionless.

"Stitch ok," Stitch let out a small smile." Mega tired, that all." He let out a fake yawn. Lilo looked at him. She didn't believe him, but she didn't push the subject.

"Will you ecleast have a bite of pizza? You have not eaten since last month, no wait, make that since Angel- oops." She covered her mouth. Knowing he was hurting over Angel. Stitch gave her a hug before she could see his smile drop.

"Meega ok." Stitch said still hugging her, "Meega indestructible!" He let out a weak laugh. Lilo smiled still unsure, and jumped of the bed. She slowly walked to the door, turning in Stitch's direction, but looking down, she asked softly, "Will you eat for me?" She trudged out the door. Stitch jumped out of bed feeling bad. _'I should go eat with_ _her, and not let her worry.'_ He ran out the room to catch up with her.

Stitch felt a glimmer of joy at dinner. Pleakly was receiving a scolding from Nani.

"How many times have I told you?" she yelled, "Do not wear my clothes!"

"But Nani, how am I supposed to study Earth's cultures without being part of the crowd?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't you have enough clothes?" she screamed even louder.

"I only have 126 outfits." Pleakly shrugged.

"126? 126!" Nani looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"May I be suggesting bigger earth girl," Jumba said, "that Stitch be using him as turouni? Or as they say here punching bag? Ecleast until he stops wearing your clothes?" Pleakly's mouth hanged open. Stitch's smile faded. Nani received his smile.

"Yes, that's the new rule, each time Pleakly wears my clothes without permission Stitch can have some punching practice." Nani announced folding her arms.

Stitch backed out of the room, knowing things would turn ugly. Partly for him since he would be the one giving the punishment.

Lilo and Jumba slid out into the ship, avoiding the war.

"Jumba," Lilo said," I think something is troubling Stitch." Jumba immediately faced her.

"What? Something wrong with 626? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I think he's heartbroken." Lilo replied, "He won't go experiment catching with me anymore, today is the first time he's eaten since Angel was kidnapped, he doesn't smile anymore." Her eyes began to water with those last words.

"He smiles, I see him." Jumba disagreed.

"He doesn't really smile, I mean, not . . . on the . . . inside . . . not in the heart." She was crying now, she felt so bad for her friend.

"Well, I would not be being evil genius if I hadn't created a spy travel XO." He laughed.

"Spy travel XO? What's that?" Lilo asked as she dried her eyes.

"It would be latest invention that I have made." Jumba replied proudly," They are suits you put on that make you invisible. It also comes with all sorts of gadgets, and," he said holding up a book," it comes with a manual."

"Wow, I can't wait to show Stitch! He'll be so happy!" she ran off clutching the manual to her chest. _'I can finally do something right and help Stitch.' _

Jumba watched her run off with it. "I was very evil genius when I made that." He chuckled," girl is very small, but has big heart." He walked into the house to go to bed.

Stitch was lying in his bed again. He sadly listened to the arguments of Pleakly and Nani. He looked at Lilo's empty bed. "Meega naga ok."


	3. New Girl

Chapter 3: New girl

Lilo awoke the next day, stretching. "Good morning Stitch." She yawned. When she opened her eyes she noticed he was still asleep.

She stretched one last time and crept downstairs for breakfast. She quietly poured her cereal into a bowl. It was too quiet for her comfort as she listened to herself chew.

She heard a large truck outside. She dropped her spoon in her bowl. "Another new neighbor?" she yelled a little louder than she intended. She quickly ran to the phone, dialing up her best friend, Victoria. "Hello? Hey Victoria guess what? . . . I don't care what time it is just guess! . . . no, we have a new neighbor! A rich guy too! Their living in the old mansion!" Lilo was jumping up with excitement. "Uh huh, meet you there to great them in an hour!"

She gently hung up the phone and ran up the stairs. _'I hope they have a child my age, that isn't like Mertle.' _

She crept toward the sleeping Stitch. "Get ready," she whispered, "cause I'm gonna JUMP!" As she said those last words she playfully landed on Stitch. He woke up with a start.

"What? Who? Oh Lilo!" He playfully tossed her onto her own bed.

"Wee! Do it again Stitch!" she cried still bouncing. Stitch was about to toss her up again when she said with a start, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I have to get dressed." She jumped of the bed and skipped to her dresser. She put on her normal outfit.

"I'm going to greet the new neighbors with Stitch and Victoria!" Lilo called to Nani on her way out.

"What? Lilo! Make sure a guardian is with you!" Nani called back, but Lilo didn't hear, she was already out the door with Stitch.

"Meega patooa!" Stitch growled as he scratched his collar.

"Stitch, you have to wear that collar and leash. It's the law." Lilo said, "Put on your dog act, here comes Victoria." she quickly whispered. Stitch immediately got into a dog stance.

"Hey Lilo! You ready?" Victoria called as she waved her hand.

"You bet! Look out world, we're gonna' make a new friend!" Lilo shouted.

"Or enemy." Victoria added.

"Well you can't blame me for hoping." Lilo replied as they entered the lawn.

"Wow." Was the only word that escaped their lips. In front of them was a beautiful mansion. It was a pretty pale yellow, on every window roses were hanging. They stared in awe.

They approached the door. "You think they'll be snobs?" Victoria asked.

"Don't worry. If they are we'll send mummies after them!" Victoria giggled.

They rang the doorbell.

"Why hello!" welcomed a nice looking woman. She really did look nice. She was wearing cacky shorts and a purple flowered shirt that was the same print as Lilo's dress. Her blonde hair hang down to her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes were filled with kindness. One could tell just by looking at her she was nice. "You must be our new neighbors. I'm Mrs. Colman. What are your names?" she asked holding out a hand.

"I'm Lilo, Aloha!" Lilo introduced.

"And I'm Victoria. Here are some necklaces." She added, holding out flowered necklaces (I forget what they're called).

"Awe, why thank-you! You know, I have a daughter just about your ages. And," she added with a sad look, "she used to have a dog that looked just like yours. Maria!" she called turning her head inside.

"Coming mom!" answered a young voice. From behind Mrs. Colman appeared a girl just their height. Her blonde hair was pulled into two braids that fell to her hips. She wore a jean jumper with a pink t-shirt underneath. She wore pink socks and sneakers.

"Hi! I'm Maria." She said holding out her hand. She shook both Lilo's and Victoria's hand. "I love your ali- I mean, dog. He's so cute. She gave Stitch a hug.

"Bark!" Stitch barked wagging his tail.

"You look just like my old friend Angel." she whispered in his ear with a hint of sadness. He cocked his head thinking.

"Would you like to meet my family?" Lilo asked looking at Stitch.

"You bet! Can I mom? Please." She begged.

"Oh all right, but I have to come too." She replied with a sigh, but a smile.

"This is so cool, I- wait do you guys like 'Mummies Invaders'?" she asked caushosly. Victoria's and Lilo's eyes brightened. Stitch's tale wagged harder.

"You bet!" they said together. The four of them ran ahead after giving Mrs. Colman the house address.

"This'll be fun!" Lilo exclaimed with excitement. "You can also meet Aunt Pleakly, Uncle Jumba, and my older sister, Nani!" Maria was a thoughtful for a moment while they ran.

"Where are your parents?" She asked suddenly. Lilo's grin faded as she slowed to a stop.

"They disappeared a long time ago." Lilo replied quietly. She felt a not in her stomach. There was an awkward silence.

"Well," Victoria said hastily, "let's get moving!" they ran again. Maria looked up at Lilo's home.

"This is the coolest house ever." She exclaimed with awe.

"I know, isn't it?" Victoria agreed. Lilo blushed.

"You really think so?" she asked as they entered the house.

"You bet." Maria gave her 'a thumbs' up sign.

"Nani we're back! And I have a new friend!" Lilo called as she gave Maria and Victoria a smile.

"Lilo where were you?" Nani asked. Before Lilo could answer, Mrs. Colman walked in.

"She and her friend were greeting and welcoming us. She also made friends with my daughter." She smiled. "You must be Nani."

"Yes, I am her older sister. I'll get Aunt Pleakly and Uncle Jumba." She said as she walked upstairs to retrieve them.

"Would you like to sit down?" Lilo asked Mrs. Colman as she pointed to the couch.

"Yes, why thank-you." She said as she sat down.

"Mind if Maria, Victoria, and I go up to my room to play?" Lilo asked as she led her friends up to her room.

"Sure." Mrs. Colman said with a smile, "I'll just wait for your sister here."

The three of them scampered up to her room giggling. Stitch, peered through the window to their shared bedroom. He new it was wrong to eavesdrop but, he enjoyed seeing Lilo happy.

"Yeah, I met those girls earlier." Maria continued. Apparently they were in a middle of a conversation. "They kept asking me rude questions like 'Are you a princess?' or 'Can your mom adopt me?' and the red head said 'Can we see your room? We need to make sure it's weird proof before you can be our friend.' I didn't even invite them into the house and they barged right in! They even threw out my voodoo collection!" Victoria and Lilo gasped.

"That is so mean." Victoria said.

"They should be arrested by vampires and be drained of their blood!" Lilo agreed. The three of them laughed.

"So do you have any pets?" Lilo asked.

"I don't have any, but my mom says I can get one in a month!" Victoria exclaimed.

"I used to have a dog . . ." Maria said quietly in a far off look in her eyes. Lilo and Victoria stared at her questionably. "Well, I guess you could say I have a dog." She said perking up.

"What do you mean 'I guess-"Lilo was cut off.

"Oh my gosh! Is it that time already?" Victoria exclaimed looking at her watch. "By guys I have to get going!"

Maria and Lilo walked her to the door. "By!" They waved as Victoria ran out the door.

"See you guys at hula lessons!" Victoria called over her shoulder. When she disappeared from sight Maria turned to Lilo.

"Can I talk to you alone? In your room." She asked quietly.

"Sure Maria." Lilo answered. The two of them walk to the elevator, Stitch fallowed them. "You should hear this too Stitch." She said in a serious voice looking at Stitch.

"Bark." He said as he joined them in the elevator.

Lilo and Maria were sitting on her bed. Stitch was on his.

They were quiet until, "I know Stitch is not a dog." Maria stated finally.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lilo asked nervously. Maria turned to Stitch.

"You don't have to pretend to be a dog anymore. You can take off that annoying caller. Stitch, I know you're an alien." Lilo's and Stitch's mouths hang open.

"But how? . . . I mean . . . where did you . . . get that information?" Lilo asked.

"Tanka for letting me take off this caller." Stitch replied as he took it off and threw it out the window. To Lilo's surprise, Maria showed no sign of shock.

"No problem." She said with a smile. She turned back to Lilo. "Now to answer your question," she reached into her right pocket in her jumper. She pulled out a photo, not showing either of them the picture. She had a sad look in her eyes. A single tear slowly fell from her eye. She gave the picture a soft, loving hug. "This," she said handing Lilo the photo, "is my family in the hot springs in Iceland." Lilo gasped.

In the picture Maria's family were sitting in a hot spring. It appeared they were the only ones. Mrs. Colman and a man, who Lilo guessed was Mr. Colman, were sitting in the back of the small hot spring. Mrs. Colman was wearing a purple bikini with lavender sunflowers on it. You couldn't tell what Mr. Colman was wearing because the water went have way up their stomachs. In front of them, up close, was Maria, she was wearing a red and orange striped bathing suit. Her long hair was tied up in a large bun. She was wearing dark sunglasses. Next to her was someone who was locking elbows with Maria. This someone was too, wearing sunglasses. This someone had a smile full of joy and happiness. This someone was . . . . _Angel._

Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil. I love making hangovers.

Read the next chapter, or DIE!!!

By the way, if any of you have an idea where the pervert experiment could go could you put up your idea in reviews? Thanks!


	4. Angel Remembers

Angel sat in her cell, sadness had taken over her body. She had become dandrously thin. She looked worse than before. Circles were under her eyes. Her eyes were red stained. She had also become moody. She felt lost. She felt alone.

She turned her head to 620. He hungrily stared at her. Lust seemed to pore into his eyes, every time he glanced at her angles, and beauty. The other experiments didn't notice, they each thought he loved them the most, a cause affect of the spell. Angel, for some reason, never fell for his spell, she only wanted Stitch, and Stitch alone.

"625!" A voice bellowed as he awoke from his nap. 625 came in just barely running from laughing. As Gantu came in everyone fell over laughing, clutching their stomachs. Everyone laughed, except Angel. Sadly she lay down on the uncomfterable floor. Stitch wasn't the only one she missed. She missed her best friend, Maria. _'I was Maria's best and only friend, and I let her down.' _ A single tear trickled down her soft cheek. _'I remember it like it was yesterday . . .'_

_Maria walked into the gift shop, looking for marbles to put in her voodoo doll's head. She walked up to the counter. "Excuse me Mr. Clark," A man turned around. "Could I have two marbles please, I need them for my voodoo doll." He looked at her questionally. _

_"Maria, why don't you buy a regular voodoo doll?" Maria rolled her eyes. She knew that he just wanted her money because she was rich._

_"No thanks, I like making home-made dolls." She replied. He looked down._

_"Ok, that'll be $3.50." He replied as he pulled out two marbles._

_"No it's not $3.50, when I came in, two kids bought four marbles and it was only $2.00. Don't try cheating me!" His mouth dropped in surprise at the smartness of this young girl. "Now if you'll let me give you the correct amount of money, I won't have my parents sue you." She never really would sue him, that was below her. But it was the only way for him to get the picture that she wasn't a dumb pushover kid that he could rob her money from. _

_He handed her the marbles in exchange for the dollar. She happily left the shop. She looked into her bag to see two marbles. To her surprise, the pink one had the number 624 on it. While the other had no name at all, just a milky pink and white swirl. "That's odd." She said out loud. She hurried home, not wanting to worry her dad._

_She walked in the front door of her old manshine. "Dad I'm home!" she called into the family room. Her dad sat on the peach, velvet couch reading the newspaper. _

_"Glad to see that sweetie." He replied with a happy tone, without looking up. "Tell the movers what you do and don't want to bring to the new house, ok?"_

_"Sure dad." She called as she ran up to her room. _

_She set her marbles next to her on her bed. She took her favorite stuffed animal that she slept with, that was her only friend. "Pasid," she said to the tabby cat, "Do you think I'll like our new home?" She made Pasid nod. "Do you think we'll still live in a large home?" she made the cat nod again. "Do you think," she said whispering now, "that I'll make a friend?" She made Pasid shrug. "I hope so." She said as she hugged the lifeless plushie. _

_A tear trickled from her cheek, softly landing in the bag. She opened her eyes as a bright pink light filled the room. "huh?" she asked. She turned toward the bag. The light was coming from there! She pulled out the pink marble with the number 624. "This is it?" Her fingers tickled where her fingers touched the marble. The marble started to grow in size and weight. It grew fur. Angel opened her eyes. Maria pulled a pillow over her mouth and screamed. Angel looked at her, confused and angry. _

_"Meega patooke shimooka? Potaska?" Angel was ranting out questions. Maria eyed her. She was kind of cute. Must be some kind of new breed. _

_"You're so adorable!" Maria gave her new 'pet' a hug. Angel became even more confused, her muscles tensed. But as Maria's words melted into her, her mood softened. "Will you be my friend?" Maria asked still hugging her. "Will you be my ohana?" Angel pulled away. _

_"Ohana?" Angel asked, sounding out the word. Maria's eyes widened. _

_"You can talk?" A smile krept across her face. "You're the coolest pet ever." Angel smiled. She could understand her newly found friend, but her friend couldn't understand herself. 'stupid Jumba! Not programming me for being able to speak English!' _

_"I'll ask mom if I can keep you, but, how are we going to make you look more doggish?" Maria asked Angel as she pointed to her antennas. Angel (like Stitch does) sucked her long antennas into her head. "Cool just like a vampire! You can transform." Angel growled. 'I don't have a weird accent!' "Sorry, I like vampires. I guess you're like my other friends, thinking I'm weird." Angel softened. 'So she's a loner too eh?' "Come on, let's go show mom. She's who we have to ask if we can keep you." She ran holding Angel by the paw._

_"Please mom!" Maria was begging her mom. Angel was trying to act her best._

_"What are you crazy? We're about to move! We can't bring a dog with us!" Mrs. Colman cried. She kept glancing at Angel, not sure if she's a dog or not._

_"But mom, I like her! She's my friend! She's my only friend!" she screamed. She ran over to Angel hugging her. Mrs. Colman stopped. Maria's words stung her. 'She's my only friend'. Mrs. Colman turned to her husband. _

_"I like the dog." He said with a grin. She sighed. Of course he liked her, he loves all animals._

_"Fine. But you have to train her." She smiled after seeing her daughter smile. It had been a while since she smiled like that._

_"YES! I HAVE A NEW OHANA MEMBER!" She jumped up and down. The movers laughed with her, for her joy. "Come on err . . . hm." Maria stopped. She hadn't named her dog yet. What shall I name you? "Attention all." She announced as she stood on a chair. "I proudly present my new dog Angel!" Everyone clapped until Angel stood up and bowed. "She's double jointed! Cool!" Maria exclaimed. She pulled Angel with her out the door. "I'm going to get her a license and leash and stuff." She called behind her._

_She proudly walked back home with Angel on a leash. Angel's calar was shimmery pink. A sapphire hang along with her name and dog license from her calor. The leash was also shimmery pink. _

_Angel perked her ears as she heard trycicle wheels coming toward them. Angel stepped in front of Maria growling. "Hey it's my friends!" Maria exclaimed. 'Friends?' Angel thought. 'But I thought I was her only friend.'_

_"Oh look it's Weirdlia." Said a Black girl with a high pony tail. _

_"Yeah." Chorused three girls behind her. One was a red head with straight hair down to her hips. The shortest was Japanese, her hair was in pig tails. The third had brown hair cut to her chin. _

_"Hey Ursula, Molly, Makayla, and Kerry, I got a new dog, her name is Angel." Maria stepped aside to show her pink dog. Angel wagged her tail happily, wanting to know what praise they would give her._

_"That is the ugliest thing I have ever saw." Ursula said in disgust. The other three circled around Angel and Maria._

_"ewww! What type of dog is that?" Molly asked as she pretended to throw up. Angel's ears slightly drooped._

_"I bet that thing has rabies! Only icky things have rabies!" Makayla said as she helled her nose. Angel stopped wagging her tail._

_"Are you even sure that is a dog?" Kerry asked eyeing Angel._

_"You should send it back where you found it." Ursula said. _

_Angel stood up, threw Ursula off the trycicle and peddled down the road after grabbing Maria. "Waaaaaaah! Somebody do something!" Angel peddled to a woman's center, skidded to a hault, and turned around. She came to a girl's boarding school and skidded to a hault. She peddled back. She came to a stop, almost falling off a cliff. At the bottom was a women's beach._

_Angel got off the trycicle, tapping her foot. Her hands on her hips, thinking furiously. _

_"It's nice to live on an island, without a lot of boys, they're so-"Angel immediately fell on the ground moaning. Maria looked at her. "Angel? What's wrong?"_

_ Two weeks later Angel was good. She didn't sing her evil song. Maria and her family knew she was an alien, but didn't care. They loved her. Sadly, today, Angel was kidnapped._

_Angel and Maria were packing up the last couple of things they'd need for packing. They'd be moving in a month. Maria was telling Angel what they're new home would be like. They'd be on a new Hawiian island and meet new people! Just as they put away Angel's last brush, the roof was ripped open. An alien that looked like a giant whale had ripped the house. _

_"I'm here for the trog!" He bellowed. Maria, oddly, wasn't afraid. _

_"You can't have her! You big Dummy!" She shouted angrily. _

_"Meega Patooka!" Angel shouted. She extended her antennas. _

_"I'm not a big Dummy! And I'm not socially inept!" The whale like alien shouted. Angel angrily ran up to him. She jumped on top of his head. She started to sing her good song. "Oh no you don't!" Gantu shouted. He took out of his pocket what looked like a needle. "Take a dose of this!" Angel immediately jumped off his shoulder. She ran to Maria. _

_"Naga!" She shouted._

_"Yeah, you Big Dummy! Naga means no!" Maria yelled. Gantu walked toward them, capture cell in hand._

_"Meega Nala Queesta!" She shouted. Gantu chased her as she bounced from place to place._

_"You are as bad as the other trog!" He shouted angrily. Maria started throwing coconuts at him. _

_"Leave her alone!" Maria cried. Gantu smiled evilly at her. _

_He picked her up sqeezing her so Maria couldn't escape, he said triumphantly, "Come with me or I'll shoot." He helled a gun at Maria's temple. Angel turned to Gantu. Her eyes were filling up with anger and worriedness. _

_"Chimikoo, leeganda! Shiheira Eeki!" She cried._

_"I'll have to inject this." Gantu said. _

_"Chikji?" She asked causitously. _

_"Yes, it will return your original programming." He smiled, knowing he'd hit her weak spot._

_"Okataga. Teeku tanka?" she asked sadly. He tied Angels hands together, before letting Maria and Angel unite. _

_"Please don't go, you're my only friend, you're my ohana." Maria said sadly. She gave her friend a hug._

_"Ih, Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." Angel nuzzled her back sadly. These were the only English words she could speak._

_"Nobody gets left behind," Maria said as she zoned out. She gave Maria a lick._

_"I'll save you! Some day . . ." Maria said before the needle was injected._

_"Bye bye." She waved sadly. Maria closed her eyes crying, as Gantu injected the needle. Angel's eyes fluttered, before falling over, fainted. _

_"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." He laughed. _

_"You're so stupid and mean!" She was crying harder. He stormed off. Maria helled Angel's callor in her hands. ". . . or forgotten."_

Angel looked up from her thoughts. Her mind was unsettled. Until a new realization came to mind. Maria was moving to this town! She stood up rubbing her teary eyes. "Meega ohana shiki mega." She had even more potential from her heart to be free.

Bonnie came walking in, 627's pod in her paws. "Ok, I caught the dumb thing, can I spend some private time with my new buchi bu now?" She stuffed the pod into Gantu's clutches.

"Yes, you can." He opened the top latch to 620's cell. Immediately he drove her deeper into his spell. She was like a puppy, following his every move. Angel turned away in disgust.

Gantu dropped 627's pod in a container that 627 was uncapable of braking out of. He filled the tank up to an inch of water. To Angel's horror, she watched as the experiment who would rape her come to life. Drool pored from his mouth.

"Evil, evil." He cried. She stepped as far as she could from him in her container. He looked around the room curiously, as his eyes rested on her, she knew his lust desire was on her. He banged his four arms against his container. "Evil, evil!" he pointed at her. Gantu laughed.

"Looks like we won't have trouble with him breeding with you after all." He chuckled.

"Naga, meega buchi bu Stitch!" She cried angrily. 627's eyes glowed angrily.

"Evil, evil." He screamed as he jumped up and down.

"Looks like he won't take no for an answer." Gantu spoke for him as he left the room. "I'm going to catch more experiments, 625, don't let anyone out, like last time."

"But she got out on her own." 625 protested. Angel rolled her eyes_. 'Great,'_ she thought, 'now _I have 627, 620, and 625 who want to rape me.' _She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Breeding Day

"She was my only friend, and some whale like alien took her away." Maria was crying her heart out to her newly found friend. Lilo was patting her on the back, reassuring her. Stitch stared at Maria. _'And I thought I had it bad. Yes I love Angel with all my heart, but I always had Lilo to comfort me. Maria had no friends.'_

"I didn't want her to go; she just went by herself to save me. I am a horrible ohana." Lilo frowned.

"You are not a horrible ohana. You are her family, you have not forgotten her, and you have not left her behind. Yes, you did move, but you told her where you were going to move anyway. She knows you're here. I bet she misses you too." Lilo said.

"Ih, you aren't bad ohana. You nice ohana." Stitch agreed.

"And I- OMG! I can't believe I forgot!" Lilo exclaimed as she jumped up. "Stitch, Maria, we can save Angel!" Stitch perked his ears. _'What is Lilo talking about?'_

"What do you mean?" Maria asked with a hopeful smile.

"This." Lilo said holding up the manual she forgot about. Stitch's tail wagged hard.

"Meega remember! Spy suit! Where spy suit?" Stitch asked as he scanned the manual (speed reading).

"Jumba has them." Lilo exclaimed, already running to his ship. Maria followed close behind. _'I'll save my buchi bu!'_

"Ah, little girl and 626, who is this other little girl?" Jumba asked.

"This (pant) is Maria (pant). We need your (pant) spy (pant) suits." Lilo said between pants.

"Yes I have those ready. Good thing I made 4. You can give one to 624." Jumba said as he handed each of them a suit to put on.

"You mean Angel?" Maria asked as she slipped the tight suit over her outfit.

"Yes, Angel is other name." Jumba murmured. He seemed to be looking for something.

"How do we look?" Lilo asked. They each were in a tight suit that seemed to be made for them. Around their belt were pockets and buttons.

"Initiate the red button and I will tell you." Jumba said still frantically searching. Automatically they searched their suits till their eyes rested on a red button. They each pressed it. They all heard a buzzing sound for a minute. Then they felt their bodies tingle. They looked down; they couldn't see their feet anymore. Now there knees. Five minutes later, they were completely invisible.

"Did 626 read entire manual?" Jumba looked around him. He couldn't see any of them.

"Ih." Came Stitch's voice from his right.

"Can you see each other?" Jumba asked.

"Oddly, yes. How come uncle Jumba?" Lilo's voice came from his left.

"When you are invisible, you can see anything else in a suit." He chuckled.

"Well, let's get going!" Jumba heard scurrying out the door.

"Don't forget to press the blue button!" Jumba called after them. Stitch and Maria pushed the red button. Lilo looked up.

"How'd you do that?" Lilo asked as she noticed that they were wearing mechanical wings.

"Press the blue button already!" Maria said impatiently. Lilo did so. Out of the back of the suit unfolded two wings. Lilo turned to the wings on her back, and then flew up to her friends.

Lilo smiled, "Let's rocka hula!"

Gantu's Ship

Angel was roughly awaken by cold water pored over her head. A deep growl rose in her throat.

"Sorry Angel, the chief said to wake you up and I tried every other way." 625 apologized.

"Meega naga accepta!" she seethed.

"Well, Miss Gorgeous, the breeding is about to be taken place." He replied huffily. Angel's eyes widened. She bit her lower lip. _'I must not cry, I must not cry.'_ She kept thinking to herself over and over again.

"Meega naga gimeeku." Angel said.

"Sorry, that's the way it is." 625 said shaking his head.

"Abomination, you better cooperate." Gantu threatened. He grabbed Angel roughly by her ankle. She frowned as she looked up at him.

He threw her into the breeding initiation. The communication screen turned on.

"Call from Hamsterveil." The computer announced.

"Gantu, start the breeding." Hamsterveil shouted. Gantu picked up 627 more carefully, placing him next to Angel.

"Evil, evil." 627 said. Drool escaped his mouth. His eyes filled with lust. His fingers twitching. His ears moved up and down. His tail moved from side to side. His antennas were rubbing against each other.

He took a step forward. Angel took a step back. He took another step forward, she took another step back. Hunger was in his eyes, hunger for her. Sweat beads appeared over her face. She knew he could sence her fear. Which made him want her even more.

Without warning he tackled her. She wriggled her slim body free. He came after her again. She was cornered against the wall.

All eyes were on her. She could sense 625's jealousy of 627. She could sense 620's envy. They all wanted her. She wanted Stitch.

627 grabbed at her again, but she dodged it. She leaped over him. She had more room to dodge now.

He grabbed her arm. Running his finger up and down it. She pulled her arm away. He kissed her. She wiped her mouth.

"Naga!" she said.

He pulled her close again. His breathing close to her face. She pushed away, running to the opposite side again.

He easily caught her. She knew he was toying with her, not using his full strength. He wrapped his leg around hers. She gave him a weak slap, breaking free of his grasp.

He laughed.

"Get moving you idiots! I don't have all week!" Hamsterviel screeched. All the experiments covered their ears for they had sensitive hearing.

625 left the room, "I'm . . . err . . . going to make a sandwich." He stammered.

Clip began to whine in sympathy. 620 rubbed Bonnie's, Clip's, and Baby-flier's backs. Their murmurs quieted.

Angel pulled away, "Naga, meega Stitch's buchi bu." This seemed to have made 627 angry.

"Evil, evil!" He shouted. Drool fell to the floor. Angel stared at him disgusted.

He pulled her close. He wrapped his four arms around her waist.

One arm slid lower to her rear. She pulled that arm away. Then pulled herself away.

He tackled her again this time not going easy on her. His top two hands lay on her breasts. His bottom two hands held her waist. He wrapped his legs around hers.

She started to cry, knowing what he was about to do to her. He was about to do the deed when a shout was heard from across the room.

There in black tight suits with mechanical wings attached to the suits were Lilo, Maria, and Stitch.

Anger boiled in Stitch. "NAGA!!!!!"


	6. Saving Angel

Stitch ran to the breeding cell angrily. Only to be ours met by Gantu.

"Get away you big dummy!" Maria shouted. Lilo disappeared, as well as Maria. Gantu paid no attention to them.

"Ha, ha ha ha! Your buchi bu will no longer be yours, or pure." Gantu laughed as he blasted at Stitch. He dodged easily.

"Meega patooka (raspberry)." Stupid head!" Stitch yelled. Gantu fired two more shots at Stitch. Stitch caught them, and threw them back. "These are yours right? I mustn't steal."

Gantu laughed as he dodged one, only to be hit by the other in the stomach. As Gantu fell to the ground he felt hot iron against his arms, but saw nothing. He clutched his right arm as he shot at Stitch.

"Meega, Nala Queesta!" Stitch shouted defiantly. Gantu pulled out a purple goop and placed it in his gun. Shouting at Stitch more.

One hit Stitch on his right elbow as he climbed up a wall. A deep cut emerged in his skin. Blood glistened as a drop fell to the ground. He stared at his arm for a moment flinching at the pain. He glared at Gantu. He randomly threw himself at Gantu, biting his shoulder.

"Get off me you trog!" Gantu shouted. "620 get over here!" The cell that 620 and Bonnie were in slowly opened, letting them out into freedom. 620 hesitated, and then whispered something into Bonnie's ear. An evil smile crept over her face (which must look really funny considering she has pink eyes at the moment). She looked at 620, nodding her head.

She jumped onto Stitch's back holding on with her teeth. Stitch's extra arms emerged from his body, grabbing Bonnie by the waist. His claws struck her sides. Anger boiled in the two of them. She grabbed his neck, attempting to choke him.

Only finding herself feeling dazed. Her grip loosened around Stitch's neck. Her mouth separated from his back. She fell as Stitch's arms let go of her waist.

As she fell, a capsule came out of nowhere. Something placed Bonnie in. Shutting it tightly. If you looked at her back, you'd see a dart.

620 looked around bewildered. _'Where'd that green female idiot go?' _ As he scampered around the room he felt a warm hand on his elbow. He stood up looking around, nothing.

He searched the communication system. It was jammed. Wires popped out between buttons. Electricity buzzed between. He stepped back, only to be tripped. He felt a pain in his leg. A sleeping dart! He pulled it out, but was too late. The dart was taking its toll.

He fell back unconscious. He too, was slipped into a capsule.

Maria and Lilo were gathering the experiments. Throwing darts at them so they wouldn't resist. Stitch explained to them earlier how they only had a surten amount, so they should use them on all the experiments except 627, it wouldn't work on him. He also said that if there were extra to shoot Gantu with one.

Maria grabbed Baby-flier, sticking a dart into the tip of her tail. She dozed off in Maria's arms as she carefully placed the adorable experiment into the capsule.

Lilo showed Clip a piece of hair, lolling her into her trap. As Clip dove for the hair Lilo shot a dart into Clip's shoulder. She fell to the ground. Lilo brought Clip over, also placing her in a capsule.

Maria and Lilo looked in their dart pockets. They each had one left. Maria stalked over to 625 who just entered the room carrying; you guessed it, a sandwich. He noticed Maria walking toward him, dart in hand. He backed away. "Now, now, let's not get hasty! I only make sandwiches." He held up his prize. "See?" Maria gave him a frown, the same frown Angel gave him. 625 stepped away startled. "I'm harmless! You wouldn't want me!" he cried.

Maria shook her head. "Don't you want a better life? A life where you don't have to be a criminal. A life where you can do what you want to do?" She gazed into his eyes. He looked down thinking. A moment too long. She threw a dart at him. His eyes fluttered before he fell forward on top of Maria. _'Man,'_ she thought. _'What does this guy eat?'_

Lilo ran to her aid. "Maria what happened? Did you give him the dart?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "No Lilo," she snapped. "He decided I would make a good bed! Now get him off me!" Lilo was using every ounce of her strength to help her friend. "By the way." Maria added as Lilo's face started to turn pink with effort. "He's going on a diet when we get home." Lilo nodded frantically as she heaved up his right leg, letting Maria scramble out.

"Thanks." Maria said as she dusted herself off. Lilo slouched against the wall breathing heavily. "You ok?" Maria placed her palm against Lilo's forehead. "You're warm."

She ran to where 625 came from, guessing it was the kitchen where ice would be.

Blood dripped from Stitch's forehead as he gave Gantu another battle scar. He frantically climbed to the ceiling, shouting insults at him. Gantu wouldn't stop restocking. He noticed Angel shouting his name. Turning his head to see his buchi bu trapped with a monster. Rage filled every ounce of his body. _'I must knock out Gantu before Angel is no longer pure.'_

As if answering his thoughts, Gantu fell forward with a heavy thud. Maria standing behind his feet, holding a dart thrower. In his toe, a dart. Stitch sprinted on the ceiling to the torture chamber. Angel crying for help as 627 grabbed at her again.

Stitch turned to Lilo to see Maria handing Lilo ice, realizing he would be facing 627 alone his heart pounded harder. 627 had angel on the hard ground again. Pinning her wrists and waist. She started to cry.

She shut her eyes, waiting for horrors, but instead, she felt glass shatter around her. One piece cut her arm.

She opened her eyes to realize 627 was fighting Stitch. She watched as 627 threw a green beam at Stitch, knocking him into the other side of the ship. Stitch quickly ran back at full speed. Blood dripping from his mouth.

"NAGAAAA!!!!!" He screeched as he crashed into 627. They both stood up unharmed. Stitch, to Angel's confusion, slipped and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 627 smirked. Stitch then pulled out three pies, throwing them into his own face. 627 just gave a large smile.

Angel cocked her head. Stitch turned to her, giving her a wink. She looked from 627 to Stitch, understanding the situation. Angel flipped in the air, stumbling backward, and then fell forward with a plop.

627 chuckled. They both ran into each other, sending Angel across the room and Stitch into Gantu. 627 started to laugh, hard. He couldn't stop laughing. Angel gave Stitch a lick on the cheek. He smiled. He smiled a true smile. He smiled truly, truly from his heart.

He pulled out a miniature dehydrating vacuum. He sucked 627 into it (who is still laughing). He pressed a blue button on the machine. A second later, 627 was dehydrated. _'Isn't cousin supposed to be in Jumba's ship?' _ He pushed that thought away, he'll ask Jumba later.

He turned to kiss Angel, to hold her, only to find her over with Maria. The two of them were hugging, happily reunited. Tears pored from their eyes. A smile appeared on their faces.

His sensitive ears twitched as he heard Maria whisper softly into Angel's ear, "Our ohana is sewn back together. We are whole."

Lilo walked over to Stitch, holding him in a sibling hug. "We should leave before stinky head wakes up." She whispered.

"Ih." Stitch answered, staring at his buchi bu and Maria. Stitch reluctantly separated the two informing them that they should be heading back. Maria gave Angel a last hug before walking ahead of Stitch and Angel. Joining Lilo, talking about what to do next.

As the four of them walked out of Gantu's ship Angel turned to Stitch, a mischief smile on her face. She whispered slyly in Stitch's ear. His ears perked enthusiastically.

"Angel and Stitch take other way home." Stitch announced. Lilo and Maria looked at each other, before nodding their heads ok.

"Get back home soon ok? It's already past my bedtime." Lilo answered. Stitch nodded his head before dragging Angel into a different direction.

He held his hands over her eyes as their feet hit the cool grass. He slowly pulled is hands off her face, she gasped. A meadow of wild flowers was on this miniature island they were on. Two trees were on this nine squared island. A hammock was pitched up between the trees. A clear, clean, square foot pond was under it.

Stitch pulled her on to the soft hammock; she peered down at her reflection. She turned to Stitch.

"Meega liki shimiku, buchi bu." She crawled toward him. He leaned backwards as she lay on top of him. Her head lay on his chest. His heart was thumping fast. His warmth flooded over her. Their fur rustled as a light breeze rocked the hammock.

"Stitch, do you love me?" Angel asked pulling away from him. Sorrow filled her eyes. _'How could he love me? I left him. I lied to him. I played with him.' _ He cocked his head to the side.

"What does buchi bu mean?" He asked. She sighed looking at her reflection again.

"How could buchi bu love meega ikim geeka rimu?" she asked avoiding his gaze.

"Meega love buchi bu. You were given a needle against your will. You couldn't help it." He answered as he pulled her close. "Meega always love buchi bu." He whispered in her ear. Their antennas locked, to form a heart shape. A dove flew over head. There were tiny ripples in the water. The palm trees swayed.

Angel slipped her arms around his neck. Their faces only an inch away. They closed their eyes, dropping into a passionate kiss. As they pulled away a friendly fire appeared in their eyes.

"You shiku meega leera pure." (You know, I'm not pure) she purred.

Stitch flipped on top of her smiling. "Buchi Bu!" He cried before falling into a fiery kiss. He stroked her small waist. She locked her hands around his neck_. 'You know,' _she thought to herself. _'A girl could get used to this.'_

Lilo and Maria crept into Lilo's house. Quietly shutting the door behind them.

"Shhh." Lilo whispered.

"I know, it's so past our bedtime." Maria whispered back. The lights turned on. Nani and Mrs. Colman appeared in front of them. Anger had swept over their faces.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Colman bellowed.

"It's soooo past your bedtime!" Nani yelled. Maria and Lilo gave one look at each other before running underneath the yelling guardians screaming. They scrambled around the corner, still screaming as they were being chased. They scampered into the small elevator.

"Maria you'll be spending the night, but both of you, brush your teeth!" Mrs. Colman shouted after them. They winced when Nani screamed one last time.

"What are these experiments doing in the house?!!!" Apparently they were talking about the captured experiments they dragged home.

"Nani, we were going to put them where they belong, but somebody wouldn't let us!" Lilo screamed. Maria by now was holding her ears.

Nani let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Fine, but only for tonight." Lilo let out a yelp of joy. Maria unplugged her ears grinning.

Lilo paused, "Where are Angel and Stitch anyway?" Maria shrugged.

"Probably catching up." Maria looked up. "I hope they climb in threw the back window when they come back."

The two of them changed after bandaging up any cuts. Maria relieved her flowing hair of their braids. She had on a blue night gown.

"Hey, we have the same night gown!" she exclaimed as she looked at Lilo's gown. They grinned.

"Well," Lilo yawned," we better get to bed. We can question Angel and Stitch in the morning.

They each sleepily crawled into bed, awaiting the new day.


	7. An almost perfect Day

Lilo blinked as the sun's rays shined through her window. Her weary body ached from yesterdays encounter. She stretched her stiff legs. It hurt, but it felt good. Scrump lay by her elbow. Her bed covers ruffled. Her 2nd pillow lay on the floor.

She looked down from her bed to see Maria, holding a loved tabby cat. She rubbed her eye sleepily before letting out a yawn.

Maria crawled out of her sleeping bag, and stretched like a cat. When she noticed Lilo staring at her she laughed.

"It feels good." Maria explained. Lilo stared at Maria a moment longer before trying it herself.

"Hey," Lilo said, "This DOES feel good." Maria nodded her head. She climbed on to Lilo's bed.

She held out the tabby cat. Lilo looked to her left to find Scrump. She held Scrump out.

"This is Pasid. I used to not be able to pronounce pussycat. I'd say pasid instead." Maria made Pasid nod her head.

"This is Scrump. I made her. Though her head's too big." Lilo said as she pointed to her doll's head. They let out a small laugh.

Maria looked around till her eyes lay on Lilo's Elvis collection. A smile spread across her face.

"You wouldn't by any chance be a fan of the king of rock, would you?" Maria asked with a sly smile on her face. Lilo nodded her head excitedly.

"You bet! He's my favorite singer. And my idol!" Lilo said as she stood up on her bed. Maria stood up too.

"Glad to meet a fellow fan." Maria said as she stuck out her hand, her eyes twinkling. "All my other friends laughed at me. They said he was stupid." Maria whispered. Lilo's smile disappeared.

"Don't listen to them. They just don't know good music when it's blasting in their ear." Lilo replied as she bounced on her bed. Maria did the same.

"It's good to have Angel and Sti-" Maria stopped. "Where are those two anyway?" Lilo's head turned toward Stitch's bed.

"Um . . ." Lilo trailed off as she pointed at their alien friends. Maria's eye twitched.

Stitch's back was facing them, but you could still tell what was happening. Angel was on the other side of Stitch. You'd have to be at an angle to see her entire body. Her antennas were wrapped around Stitch's shoulders. His legs were wrapped around hers. His extra pair of arms were clutching her waist. His normal hands were holding her close to his chest. Angel's ears covered Stitch's face and his antennas fell on top of them. His ears fell behind him. His spikes were sticking out of his back. Their breathing was calm.

"Err . . . I need the bathroom." Maria said suddenly, trying not to look at the sight. Her face looked pale. Lilo gave one last look at Stitch and Angel.

"I'm with you!" Lilo murmured as she hurried after her friend. "In fact, let's stay out of there for a while." You could hear Lilo down the hall.

Angel's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. Confusion overcame her as she felt hands on her. _'What? Is this 627? I have no memory of this!' _ Her confusion ceased as she remembered what happened the night before.

She turned around to face Stitch. His face was peaceful as he breathed in and out. Angel smiled. _'He looks so handsome that way.'_ She wriggled free. Not helping to notice his figure. _'So . . . hot.'_ She decided she was comfortable before, so she squeezed into Stitch's tired arms.

She wrapped her arms around his strong neck. She brought herself to his lips. Embracing him into a deep kiss.

She broke away as his eyes opened. His eyes relaxed as Angel came into focus. She leaned toward his ear.

"Kimeeku juke ru." (Good morning sleepy head) she whispered. Stitch stretched his arms and let out a yawn as Angel lay on his stomach.

She reluctantly got off him when he sat up and stretched his legs. He sucked his antennas, spikes, and extra arms back into his body. Angel sucked her antennas in her head.

Stitch grabbed Angel, carrying her bride style down onto the ground. He looked at Angel. Angel shook her head.

"Naga, meega shiki pure." (No, I'm going to stay pure) she grinned as Stitch's ears slightly drooped. "Meega eki monu naga, jigi reega." (I never said never, just at the moment) she replied with a wink. Stitch's ears raised into the air.

He picked her up (bride style) and carried her down the stairs. Lilo and Maria were eating oatmeal-I mean mummy slop. Their eyes widened as they entered the kitchen.

They immediately crossed their index fingers. "This is a no kissing zone!" Maria shouted as Angel and Stitch were about to lip lock. Angel giggled. Stitch smiled.

"Wanna eat mummy slop with us?" Lilo asked. Angel cocked her head to the side.

"Bucheeki imu oatm-" (But isn't that oatm-) Stitch cut her off.

"Ih!" Stitch exclaimed as he gave Angel a pleading look. She nodded her head, still confused.

Angel and Stitch pulled in the other experiments to the table. They all sat around the table.

Lilo stood up in her chair. "Ok, we're going to have breakfast, but before I serve you mummy slop, we have to name. . . err . . . what number is he?" Lilo pointed to 620.

"That, would be experiment 620, I'd have to keep him away from the female experiments heh heh." Jumba said as he walked into the room. He laughed when he saw the experiments with pink eyes. Especially with Bonnie.

He sat down next to Clip. "620, I suggest you keep away from Bonnie's buchi bu when we put her back in prison." 620 nodded his head, staring longingly at Angel. Stitch eyed 620 angrily. Angel looked down at her meal.

"So what does 620 do?" Maria asked.

"He makes female experiments fall in love with him, though what I don't understand is why it didn't affect Angel." 625 said. He was also looking at Angel. Angel wouldn't look at any one in the eye.

"That's because Angel was made after him, right Jumba?" Lilo piped up.

"No little girl, 620's spell works on ALL female experiments, even ones made after him." Jumba said as he shook his head.

"Then why not affect buchi bu?" Stitch asked as he stuffed the mummy slop down his throat. Angel, to Stitch and Maria's surprise, didn't giggle. She slowly ate her food.

"That's the thing, it's impossible." Jumba said. He frowned; he stared into space, deep in thought. "Maybe, what little earth girl said is true. Maybe with love you can do anything." All eyes turned to the blushing Angel.

"You mean, Angel has love that strong?" Maria asked not taking her eyes off Angel.

"Not just one love, she has more than one strong bond. Though the two that she loves, she loves differently. "Baby-flier spoke up.

"(Purring sound)" Baby-flier asked as she looked at Maria, before going back to her day dreaming about 620.

"Yes, I'm guessing its Maria she loves, like a little sister." Jumba said. Maria blushed this time. _'Angel still loves me? Like an ohana should? Yes!'_

"Anyway, since 620 charms females, I'm gonna name him . . . Romeo." Lilo announced. Romeo took off his beret and bowed. As he bowed he winked at Angel. Something in Stitch snapped.

He glared at Romeo. Romeo's ears drooped. "NAGA! ANGEL MEEGA BUCHI BU!" Stitch screamed as Romeo grabbed at Angel's waist, who slapped him across the cheek.

"626 must not be over reacting. 620 is programmed to fall for any pretty experiment with a nice figure." Jumba said quickly as Stitch jumped on to the table.

"Stitch! Do you want Nani to be upset?" Lilo asked. Stitch gave Romeo one last glare before gently grabbing Angel around the waist and placing her on his lap.

"You'll have to excuse Romeo here, he's a pervert." 625 said as he rolled his eyes. Lilo looked at 625.

"You need a name too. I'm gonna name you . . .-" Lilo was about to announce a name until Maria cut in.

"Cook!" Maria exclaimed. Lilo was about to protest before deciding she approved. Cook smiled at the thought of having a real name. Angel clapped her paws before nuzzling her nose with Stitch. Maria and Lilo stood up. Crossing their fingers again.

"No touching anyway that'll make us barf up our mummy slop." Lilo grumbled loud enough for all to hear. Everyone except Lilo and Maria laughed, until a serten someone entered the room.

"WHAT ARE THESE EXPERIMENTS DOING AT THE TABLE?" Nani shouted as everyone jumped in their seats.

"Nani, we're just eating mummy slop before we put them where their one place that they belong in." Lilo explained.

"EAT BREAKFAST, AND THEN GET THEM OUT OF HERE!!!!" Nani shouted before storming out of the kitchen.

Lilo, Maria, Jumba, Stitch, and Angel slumped in their chairs.

"OK, let's eat." Maria said before digging into her breakfast. Everyone fallowed her suit. Angel and Stitch started to leave the room before Romeo asked.

"Hey, Angel, where is a hot, sexy chick like you going?"

POW SLAP BANG He lay upside down against the wall. His chair seat split on his right foot. His beret cushioned his head. Angel wiped her hands against the wall before dragging the shocked Stitch into the other room.

"I can't feel, my head." Romeo whined. Baby-flier, Bonnie, and Clip ran to his aid. Dusting him off and pulling his leg out of the chair.

Lilo, Maria, and Jumba had to stifle their laughter. Cook smirked.

Maria placed her empty bowl on the counter. Lilo fallowed.

"After we get dressed and put the experiments where they belong, want to search for vampires?" Maria asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lilo grinned. The two of them couldn't run to the elevator fast enough.

Angel and Stitch lay on the island, their feet in the shallow water. They let out their antennas. Stitch let out his extra arms and spikes as well.

The cool water washed against their feet. Angel's antennas flowed behind her. Their fur rustled. Angel sat on the grass. Droplets of water lay on them.

Stitch gently tapped her shoulder. Angel turned around to see pink flowers weaved together in the shape of a heart.

Angel gave Stitch a loving lick. Before returning her gaze to the ocean. A longing look was in her eyes.

"Angel, what wrong?" Stitch asked. Angel turned to him, her eyes watering.

"Meega chiku lali English." (I want to speak English) she cried. Stitch nodded his head knowingly. He rubbed his chin deep in thought. The sun shone up in the sky.

Stitch held Angel close to him. His extra arms holding her tiny waist. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach as his hands lay there. Angel slipped her arms around his neck. Nothing lay in-between their chests. Angel looked into Stitch's warming black eyes. He stared back into her star shining eyes. Their eyes closed as they leaned toward each other.

Drowning into a passionate kiss. Lip locking each other.

Their antennas wrapped around each other above their heads. The water lapped at their feet. The trees waved gracefully as a light wind swept by. Stitch threw the heart shaped bouquet up into the air, still lip locked. The bouquet danced in the air before landing around their necks.

They slowly pulled apart. Angel smiled her dazzling smile. Stitch felt his knees go weak.

Angel tackled him so that she landed on top of him in the shallow water. He sputtered for a moment, but the fear past as he looked into Angel's eyes again. The sun shone behind her, making her glow. A light breeze made her ears and antennas sway. Her fur rustled. She smiled attractively, without even trying. He had never seen a prettier sight.

Angel slowly crept off him. A longing lust in both of their eyes, but Angel knew they should wait for things to settle a little more before doing so. Stitch stuck his tongue up his nose. Noticing Angel's stare he stuck it back in his mouth.

"Scuse me." Stitch said quickly as they started to the local beach, away from the island. Angel shook her head before sticking her own tongue up her nose. Stitch smiled. He hugged her as the water lapped at their knees. "Buchi bu!" He exclaimed. Angel smiled, knowing that she belonged in Stitch's arms.

Lilo and Maria walked with Romeo, Cook, and Bonnie to the jail. They had given Bonnie water to drink for the cure. She'd angrily glance at Romeo.

"Bonnie, I thought up a place for you and your buchi bu." Lilo said as they walked.

"That would be Clyde!" Bonnie seethed at Romeo. Cook smirked. Bonnie glared at Cook. "Who're YOU laughing at tubby?" she asked. Cook looked down.

"Well anyway, you two can work at the police station. You can steal stuff from the bad guys. Heck, you could steal the bad guys." Lilo finished.

"You know kid that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Bonnie replied thoughtfully. Maria lifted her head suddenly.

"Cook, look, there's a help wanted sign at Albert's Bread and Goods shop." Maria exclaimed. The five of them ran to the shop.

"Excuse us mister." Maria said as she entered the shop. "We wanted to reply to the wanted sign." The shop keeper looked startled to see them.

"Don't you think you youngsters are a little young for a job?" He asked. The man had a mustache and old grey eyes. Even though he was cheerful.

"Nope, Cook is." Lilo said as she pointed to Cook. He stepped forward.

"Err . . . what does he cook?" the man asked.

"He cooks loads of things, especially sandwiches." Maria said. The man folded his arms across his chest thinking.

"Ok, but let's have him make a sandwich." The man said. "By the way, my name's Mr. Stein." Cook cracked his knuckles before hopping on to the counter. You could see his nose twitch as he sniffed the air. He hurried toward a back door. "How'd he know that's where the kitchen is?" He asked.

"It's a talent." Romeo said. Cook came back into the room, carrying: a knife, two bread slices, cheese, lettuce, mayonnaise, tuna, ham, and fish. In less than 50 seconds he made a perfect sandwich.

He handed Mr. Stein the sandwich. He looked at the sandwich Cook handed to him. Mr. Stein took a large bite. His face expressionless as he chewed. He gulped down the bite.

"Do you like it?" Cook asked. Mr. Stein looked at all the hopeful faces.

"Well, let's just say . . . you're hired." He grinned. Cook let out a whoop of joy. Lilo and Maria exchanged glances. Bonnie rolled her eyes, trying to hide her grin. Romeo clapped his hands (or should I say paws).

"Really?" Cook asked.

"Yep, this is also great. My wife wanted a little friend. Will you be her friend?" Mr. Stein asked. Cook nodded his head. "Well let me call my wife to set you up a place at your new home." Cook fallowed Mr. Stein into the kitchen.

"Move it people, my buchi bu's waiting!" Bonnie scolded as she ran out the door. Lilo, Maria, and Romeo fallowed close behind.

Angel and Stitch walked into the ship, looking for Jumba. Each time she heard someone speak English, the more she wanted to herself. She looked around from the entrance.

"Hello?" Stitch asked. They perked their ears waiting for a response.

"Yes 626 and 624?" Jumba asked.

"Buchi bu wants to speak English." Stitch exclaimed. Angel nodded her head.

"624 want to speak English? Ok, come with me." Jumba motioned them to fallow him with his hand as he entered a room. They fallowed.

They entered a steel room. Cupboards were everywhere. An experiment creator machine lay in the corner of the room. In the middle of the room was a table with all sorts of gadgets.

Jumba grabbed a necklace on the edge of the table. The necklace was pure gold. In the center lay a sapphire.

He placed it on Angel. The amulet fell to Angel's v mark. She looked up.

"Wiki is mirru?" (What is this?) Angel asked.

"That is my greatest invention, and newest. It let's you be able to speak what ever you hear or read. Even if it wasn't spelled or pronounced correctly. If you wear it longer than 24 hours, this learning process is permanent, even without it." Jumba explained. Angel's eyes shone.

"Speak." She said. Jumba smiled.

"Hah! It works! Now go play, I need to pick up Pleakly from the mall again." Jumba dismissed them.

"Buchi bu, speak." Angel exclaimed.

"Okataga." Stitch sighed.

"Naga, speak English." Angel said.

"Ok, ok." Stitch grumbled. _'This'll be a long day.' _

"Ok!" Angel exclaimed (Um, it's going to be like this for a while so I'll get back to the others).

Lilo, Maria, Bonnie, and Romeo skidded to a halt in front of the jail's front desk.

"Excuse us, could we see prisoner 5244 please." Bonnie asked as she leaned against the desk. The officer looked up.

"Aren't you the one who broke out of jail?" he asked. Romeo spoke up.

"Yes, but she's good now, she and the other prisoner are signed up to help the police with criminals." He said quickly. The other three nodded in agreement. The officer looked uncertain.

"Are you sure of this? After all you are kind of young." He said. Maria frowned. Lilo placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"So? Small people do great things for your information! Now could you call some one to pick up Clyde?" Lilo said huffily. Surprised by Lilo's burst, he dialed up some one to bring Clyde in.

Clyde growled as he entered the room, seeing Romeo. Anger seemed to boil inside him. Bonnie ran up to her buchi bu, giving him a quick lick on his cheek. Romeo waved his hand uncomfortably.

"You're not still mad at me are you? Heh, heh, heh . . ." Romeo asked, laughing nervously.

"I hope you're joking! You just squeezed your way into our cell, and grabbed Bonnie, who didn't even make a complaint because you placed her under a fuck'n spell!" Clyde seethed. He breathed heavily. Bonnie rubbed his back, soothing him. Romeo looked down. Maria covered her mouth, disappointed in his bad language. Lilo shook her head.

"I hope you use your head and don't talk like that if you're around police. Especially if you're to become one." Lilo said. Clyde clamped his mouth shut, still giving Romeo dark looks.

"This girl says you've decided to become a policeman," he looked from Clyde to Bonnie. "Or woman. To help us in any way." Bonnie and Clyde nodded their heads yes. "Well, you're going to have to start your training! Clair, take them to the beginner's training course to see how they do." A blonde, pretty, strong looking woman walked into the room. She had a regular police outfit, except she had a mini skirt. Her blue eyes glittered with amusement as the other policemen gawked at her figure and beauty.

"Come on you two." She said in a sweet voice that would lull anyone into trusting her. Bonnie and Clyde obediently fallowed.

The policeman at the counter turned back to them. "You can go play now." Maria, Lilo and Romeo dashed out the door.

Lilo, Maria, and Romeo walked into Maria's house, to find Angel surrounded by twelve dictionaries. Her nose buried in a thirteenth. Stitch was staring at her, boredom in his eyes.

"Err . . . what are you doing?" Lilo asked as she stared at Angel. Maria's eyes widened. _'Angel never reads!'_ She thought.

Angel looked up. A smile on her face.

"I am reading the dictionaries." She declared proudly. Their jaws dropped in surprise.

"You can speak English?" Maria asked in surprise.

"Yes, I can speak English." Angel said. Apparently she was trying to fit words into as many sentences as possible.

"How?" Lilo asked. Angel took a deep breath. She held up the amulet around her neck.

"Jumba gave me this amulet. It lets me be able to speak any word I hear or read. Even if it's mispronounced. So far I've gone through . . . err . . . Stitchy, help please." She turned to Stitch.

"Six dictionaries." He sighed. Romeo couldn't help smirking from Stitch's expression.

"Right, six dictionaries. Have you decided where that pervert will stay yet?" Angel turned to Romeo. Romeo oddly wasn't affected by her comment.

"No, not yet. He's going to stay at my house until we come up with something. We've only have come up with two things: Him helping us catch other female experiments, and him making a feel good shop for females." Angel thought for a moment.

"The feel good shop would probably be better because, if you haven't noticed with Bonnie, Clip, and Baby-flier, they won't want to be friends with him a while." Angel said.

"I think you're right Angel." Maria said. She looked around. "Where's mom?" she asked.

"She went to help Nani out at the rental shop. Something about a raise . . . " Angel said as she went back to reading. Lilo's eyes glittered with appreciation.

"Um . . . Angel, could you take a break from reading? We're going to be talking anyway." Maria replied. Angel nodded in agreement as she doggy eared her page. Stitch's ears perked.

"Stitch, hold my arm." Angel commanded. Stitch didn't hesitate. Maria and Lilo laughed. Romeo pouted, muttering something about a 'Good-for-nothing-spoiled-Stitch'.

The five of them walked out of the room. Angel and Stitch hand in hand. Romeo's ear tips slightly green, instead of their usual darker black.

The five of them walked down the street, a few blocks from Lilo's house. They stopped as they sighted Mertle and her posse.

"Quick, get into your dog stances." Maria murmured from the corner of her mouth. They made their abnormal appearances disappear. Maria pulled out of her jumper pocket two collars. She gave Angel her old collar. Angel reluctantly put it on. Romeo took a shiny silver collar. He put it on immediately. Lilo gave Stitch his.

Mertle and her posse pedaled up to Lilo, Maria, Romeo, Stitch, and Angel.

"Maria! I can't believe you don't know. You can't hang out with Lilo OR Victoria, their weird." Mertle said in her usual bossy tone.

"YEAH!" chorused her friends (sorry I forget their names). Maria turned her hands into fists.

"By the way, is that pink dog yours?" Mertle asked as she looked at Angel. She seemed interested in Angel, considering she was her favorite color.

"Yes, she's my dog. Her name's Angel." Maria said through clenched teeth. Angel had to bite her lower lip to keep from snapping at them when they tickled her under her chin.

"She's so pretty." Mertle cooed. "Almost as adorable as Gigi." She added. Her friends nodded their heads in agreement. Her eyes turned back to Maria. "You can not hang out with Lilo." Mertle commanded.

"YEAH." Her posse chorused again.

"I can hang out with anyone I want." Maria snapped.

"Well, most people would want to hang with their TRUE friends." Mertle said slyly.

"I know, I AM." Maria said back in a confident voice. Mertle frowned, kicking Angel angrily. Stitch growled angrily.

"Stitch, Angel, you can spit acid on them if you want." Lilo said coolly. Before anyone could make any movements Maria added.

"Besides, Lilo is a lot more NORMAL than you five. I mean, how many people go around making fun of people every day of their life, and am conscious about it?" Maria asked. Angel and Stitch started to gargle spit in their mouth.

"AAAAAAAAH!" the five shouted as they pedaled away from them. Maria burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lilo asked.

"They call themselves normal, when they're the most abnormal people I know! Think about it!" Maria said between laughter.

After about a minute of thinking all five of them were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

"If you ask me, Mertle must have crummy parents." Romeo said as he dusted himself off.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Romeo reached over to dust Angel off, but Stitch stepped between them growling.

"Naga, Angel MY buchi bu!" Stitch growled. He turned around to help Angel dust herself off. Angel rubbed Stitch's back as he did so.

"Let's not start this again." Lilo moaned. Maria turned to Romeo. His ears were now half way green. He stared angrily at Stitch. _'That's odd, I don't remember Romeo having green ears . . .'_ she forgot about her thought as she ran after her friends.

Angel, Stitch, Lilo, and Maria were watching 'Mummies Invaders'. Even though Angel had seen the movie seven times, she held on to Stitch whenever a scary part appeared and made a fake whimper.

Romeo steered clear of Stitch that afternoon. He watched enviously as Angel and Stitch would cuddle, and kiss. _'Angel should be in my arms.'_ He thought bitterly.

His ears turned fully green as he watched Stitch wrap his arm around Angel's narrow waist. He pulled her closer. Angel slid her arms around his neck, eyes glued to the TV. Stitch whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She let out the quietest giggle.

"Shhh!" Lilo shushed them before returning to watching the movie. Romeo plopped down in the chair next to the couch, cursing Stitch under his breath.

Stitch pulled Angel out of the room, after telling the others that they'd be going out on a date. He looked at Romeo as he said "For TWO." Romeo looked back at the TV.

Angel and Stitch crept into the red car. Stitch turned the car on with his key. He leaned over to Angel to kiss her fiery, but she held her hand up. Pointing to Romeo, who was jealously watching from a window. Stitch shook his head before pulling out of the driveway.

Jumba walked into the room with Pleakly. Except they couldn't see Pleakly for a moment because he was carrying so many shopping bags.

"Hello little girls and experiment 620. I- 620? Oh no! Your ears!" Jumba gasped as he pointed to 620's green ears.

"What is it?" Pleakly asked as he set the bags down. Maria paused the movie.

"620 is going into green jealousy mode, this is not good." Jumba said.

"What's bad?" Lilo asked. 620 stared at Jumba.

"Green mode happens when he's jealous of a male experiment. But the jealousy is specific. The male experiment has to have a female experiment that won't fall for him. He will grow in strength and try to kill the experiment. Of course, none of my experiments can die, that is, unless they're not at full size that they'll grow. But none the less, they'll feel great pain. The question is, who is he jealous of?" Jumba asked.

Lilo and Maria turned to each other knowingly_. 'Why hadn't I seen it before? The evidence that something was going on was so obvious. I feel so stupid. I mean, the way he looks at him. The way he goes after his buchi bu. The way they argue all the time. I even noticed his green ears earlier.'_ Maria thought to herself.

Maria and Lilo turned to Jumba. They took a deep breath before saying, "Stitch." Romeo ran out the door.


	8. Romeo's Envy and Rage

Sorry about the wait we have a lot of homework before winter vacation.

Angel: And she was very la-

Absh: Shh! Their not supposed to know!

Stitch: Naga shush buchi bu!

Absh: Hey I'm the writ-

Lilo: (sigh) Since they'll probably be arguing for a while, (death glares) the three just get on withthe reading!>

Romeo sped after Angel and Stitch. His entire head was green. His eyes glittered with envy. _'Angel is MY buchi bu! I can't believe he stole her from me! I'm even better looking! He'll pay! That . . . LOWER LIFE FORM!' _

He leaped from tree to tree, fallowing Angel and the 'lower life form'. He cursed Stitch under his breath as Stitch slid his arm around Angel's chest and held her close as he drove. He fumed noticing she didn't push his hand away. _'THAT should be me too.'_ He thought bitterly.

Stitch stopped the car as they came to the water. He pressed a button and the buggy turned into a boat. Stitch kissed Angel's neck. She licked the top of his head and giggled girlishly. Romeo was green down to his shoulders.

As they rode on the water Romeo jumped on to the ground. Stumped on how he'd fallow them. He looked around himself until his eyes rested on a row boat. A grin spread across his face.

Stitch carried Angel on to the island. Their ears twitching nervously. Their antennas locked together.

"You are the love of my life." Stitch whispered into her ear. Her ears pricked, blushing under her fur.

"Stitch, you make me nervous." She giggled, flipping her ear out of her eyes. Leaning close that only Stitch could hear. "I want to make love tonight, my buchi bu." His ears pricked with excitement.

"Anything for my buchi bu." he said with a gleam.

He gently placed her in the hammock. She lay on her back as he crawled on top of her, not making his move yet.

Her antennas fell on either side of her. Her left ear fell across her left eye, giving her an even more attractive look. She had a sexy grin that clearly said 'come to me bad boy'. Her necklace fell askew. Her arms lay on either side of her. Her moonlit eyes seemed to trance Stitch.

"I'm ready to start." She whispered softly. Stitch didn't have to hesitate.

He slid his arms underneath her. She moaned with lust as he held her close to his chest. He slid his extra arms around her waist, running them up and down her angles. He leaned in to her chest breathing in her warmth. She moaned again. A rustle in the bushes stopped them.

They sat up immediately, separating themselves from each other.

"Who there?" Angel asked. She feared who it might be. Stitch turned to Angel.

"Meega check it out. You stay here." He commanded her. She was about to protest but the look in his eyes made her stop.

Stitch hopped off the hammock his nose to the ground. An oddly familiar scent entered his nostrils. His eyes widened as he scurried in front of the bush. He had an angry look on his face. "Cousin." He growled as he revealed Romeo. Angel gasped with half surprise.

"What is Romeo doing here?" Angel asked. She was blushing at the fact he watched them about to start their making love, then possibly having sex (if they don't mean the same thing).

"Stitch steals buchi bu. You belong to me! Jumba made you to be MY buchi bu. Naga Stitch!" he screamed. Angel's eyes widened. Stitch started to growl.

"NAGA! Angel meega buchi bu! Jumba said perfect couple." Stitch seethed. Confusion came over him.

"That was after he made you! She was supposed to be mine! That's why we're both good looking; both attract the opposite gender, both hot." With his last words he eyed Angel's chest. She wanted to slap him.

"naga. Stitch is my buchi bu. We went over this before remember?" Angel said huffily. She eyed the fact that he was green down to his waist. _'Oh shit.'_ She thought to herself. "Are you jealous?" she asked. This was the wrong question.

He pushed the dumb struck Stitch out of the way as he walked toward Angel. Her eyes widened.

"No." she said as she slipped off the hammock on to the ground. Stitch leapt at Romeo's back, biting deep into him. Romeo howled with agony. He cocked his head and ripped Stitch off his back. Blood came from his back. Stitch twisted Romeo's arm, to the point to where he didn't realize such colors existed.

Stitch held him over his head, throwing him into the water. Romeo growled as he crept out of the water. He ripped off his beret, throwing it into Angel's clutches. She held it as if it were a dirty diaper as she tossed it as far as she could.

"This is your repayment? Throwing out your jealousy and anger over my buchi bu? You're scum! You're a dirty rotten, evil, loathsome, lustful, little jerk." She growled, standing firmly on her legs.

He smiled nastily at her. "I am aren't I?" he said slyly. He rushed at Stitch, hands in fists. Stitch dodged at the last minute, sending Romeo into one of the trees.

"Clip fights better than you!" Stitch taunted as he brushed himself off. Romeo shook his head fearcely, anger boiling inside of him.

He chased Stitch on the border of the small island. Rage engulfed him. He glowed as he turned green to his knees. Stitch and Romeo would sneak Angel kisses as they ran passed her. She slapped Romeo every time.

It came to the point where Stitch stopped, having to stifle his laughter as Romeo ran around chasing himself. Angel kissed Stitch full on the mouth for a moment. She turned to Stitch whispering in his ear, "Sink his row boat, then let's get out of here." Stitch nodded before running toward Romeo's row boat.

Romeo came to a stop and ran up to Angel. He pinned her to the ground. She squirmed underneath him.

"If you so call 'loves' me let me go. You should respect my wishes." She said locking her legs together.

"Who says I love you? I just want to make love with the prettiest experiment." He said lustfully. His eyes seemed to form hearts as he stared at the gap in her middle chest. "Now?" Her eyes widened with surprise before quickly turning to anger.

"You wouldn't DARE!" she seethed. He smiled satisfied. He leaned forward and blew in her ear. She bit him.

"Now, now. That's not how an angel acts." He laughed. She took a deep breath of air.

"STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Stitch came running, his fur wet from sinking Romeo's boat. Power raged beneath him like never before.

"NAGA!" he shouted. Angel gasped as she felt the extra weight of Stitch on top of her, along with Romeo. She sighed as Stitch jumped off and threw Romeo three yards away from her.

Angel ran to Stitch who was breathing heavily. She massaged his shoulders to loosen his tenseness.

"Akudit, emuti, alan ot agan, atum on, atagi, oteemihc, atookta." Romeo's face became blank. His fur changed back to its normal black. Angel's good song worked! His eyes widened at the realization of what he had done.

"Oh, Angel, Stitch I'm so sorry-" he fell backwards fainted. He had lost too much blood. Stitch hoisted the limp Romeo over his shoulder as he and Angel walked back to the red buggy/boat.

"The others are going to be asking questions." Angel stated.

"Ih." Agreed Stitch.

"They'll want to know the details."

"Ih."

"They'll want to know what we were doing."

"Ih."

"What should we tell them? Well you know, considering Lilo's and Maria's, err . . . age." Angel looked to Stitch, his eyes not taken off the water.

"Date." He finally said.

"Um . . . ok . . . if you're sure . . . Stitch?" she asked.

"Ih." Stitch said again, his eyes on driving.

"I want to make love VERY soon." Angel announced.

"Um . . . ok meega-What?" he looked at her.

"I want to err . . . how do humans say it? Perfect our love." She said dreamily. One could see the wheels turning in Stitch's head.

"They better hurry soon; Angel and I have to leave in 20 minutes."Maria said glancing at the clock.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Lilo said as she stared at her hands. Jumba, Lilo, Maria, and Pleakly were sitting on the couch, waiting for their arrival.

"Do you think the pink little monster will be all right, with the pressure and all?" Pleakly asked. Jumba shrugged before saying,

"Hey, isn't that bigger Earth girl's short?" All eyes were on Nani's shorts.

"N-no, they're n-n-not! They're m-mine!" He screeched. Maria coughed (liar!). "Ok, ok, if you don't tell Nani I'll make breakfast!" he suggested.

"Oh Nani-" Lilo was cut off.

"I clean your room for a month!" He pleaded.

"You already clean the house." Lilo stated as she stared at her nails.

"Fine! I'll buy you, the two little monsters and your friend ice cream of your choice for a month!" he said. He was getting desperate.

"That and you have to buy Stitch a puppy crib." Lilo said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why would the little monster need a crib?" Pleakly asked.

"Nani said that Angel and Stitch were probably going to send the stork a letter, asking for a pup." Maria explained.

"Ah, my experiments will be breeding!" Jumba exclaimed.

"What does bree-" Lilo was cut off by Angel and Stitch entering the room carrying an unconscious Romeo.

"What happened?" Maria asked as she ran to Angel.

"H-he t-tried t-to . . . to r-rape m-me." Angel stuttered as she hugged Jumba crying.

"Ih! Romeo attack Stitch and Angel. Stitch fight. Angel turns him good. Meega hurt!" Stitch said as he rubbed his bleeding lip. Lilo ran to the kitchen to get some ice for Stitch's bleeding lip. Jumba walked up to Maria, Stitch, and Romeo (who is still unconscious), with Angel clinging to his leg.

"I'll be taking 620 to lab; he has lost too much blood. Don't expect to see him in a couple of days." He said as he lifted Romeo over his shoulder. Angel let go of him and ran to Stitch. Jumba clomped out the door at a heavy paste.

"Buchi bu, are you ok?" Stitch asked weakly. He was in great pain from the fight. Angel buried her face in his chest.

"I'm a-a b-b-burden a-aren't I?" she wailed. Lilo walked in with Stitch's ice. Stitch took the ice before rubbing her back.

"Naga. You are not a burden. I HAVE to protect buchi bu." He wheezed. He placed the ice in his mouth, wincing at the coolness.

"Was Angel hurt in any way?" Maria asked. Stitch nodded his head.

"WHERE?" Maria yelped.

"Buchi bu in after shock." Stitch explained. Angel collapsed in Stitch's arms, with the over whelming state she was in. Nani and Mrs. Colman walked in. Smiles on their faces of accomplishment.

"Lilo, I got a raise of-WHAT HAPPENED?" Nani asked as she noticed the sorry state they were in.

"Angel! Maria! Lilo! Stitch!" Mrs. Colman ran to the three, checking Maria and Lilo's pulses.

"We're fine, it's Angel and Stitch. Romeo attacked Stitch. Romeo tried to rape Angel. (pause) What does rape mean?" Lilo asked, her big, brown eyes drilling into Nani's.

"Err . . ." Nani was sweating a bit.

"Why don't you go help Maria bring her things down while we tend to Angel and Stitch?" Mrs. Colman suggested quickly for their cover up.

"But you never-" Maria was cut off.

"We have to talk to Moses about your hula lessons we can't be late!" Mrs. Colman interrupted. Maria and Lilo trudged off the stairs.

"They still didn't answer our question." Maria whispered. Mrs. Colman and Nani let out a sigh of relief.

Mrs. Colman carefully picked up Angel from Stitch's grasps. She picked her up like a baby, before taking a wet clothe from Nani. She rubbed it on Angel's forehead. Angel stirred.

"Angel, how did you get here?" she asked. Angel's eyes fluttered open.

"Mrs. Colman?" she asked softly.

"Yes?" Angel's eyes widened. She sat up in Mrs. Colman's arms, giving her a hug.

"I missed you." Mrs. Colman's eyes widened this time.

"You can speak English?" she asked. She was astonished. Angel held up the necklace around her neck smiling.

"Yes." Stitch stared longingly at the two of them. He wished he and Nani could have a relationship like that. But he knew from Nani's attitude toward experiments and personality it would never happen.

Maria and Lilo came running into the room, dragging Maria's suitcase, pillow, sleeping bag, and Pasid (actually Maria was carrying Pasid).

"We're ready!" Maria exclaimed. Lilo pouted a bit.

"Does she have to go now?" Lilo asked. Mrs. Colman nodded her head smiling. "I don't want her to go yet." She pouted. Maria smiled.

"Oh, I want to go." Maria exclaimed happily. Lilo looked a little hurt.

"You do?" She asked shakily.

"Oh yes! Because if I won't go then I won't be able to come back because I stayed, and then we'd all be very sad." Maria explained. Angel smiled knowing she was using one of her sayings that would leave you sorting out what she just said until she leaves.

"Err . . . yeah . . . I think." Lilo said as she sorted out what Maria just said (just like Angel knew).

"By Lilo!" She said as she walked out the door. Angel gave Stitch a quick lick before running out the door fallowing her own ohana. Stitch waved sadly good bye.

"Err, oh, bye!" he shouted.

"Bye! Thank you again Mrs. Colman!" Nani shouted after them.

"Thanks for coming!" Lilo shouted as they rode off into the distance.

"Meega wish buchi bu lived here." Stitch sighed. Lilo smiled sympathetically at her close brother-like friend.

"She has her own ohana, as well as us, that love her very much. She can't just forget about them, leave them behind. Because that's not what ohana is all about." Lilo said to comfort Stitch.

"Yeah, but meega still wish we could all live in one big house!" He rolled into a ball and rolled out the door toward Jumba's ship.

"Hey Stitch, wait up!" Lilo cried as she chased the furry, blue ball.

So what do you think?

Angel: Duh they like it if Stitchy and I are a couple in it!

Stitch: Ih!

Absh: Watch it! I'll make you two against each other!

Angel: You wouldn't DARE!

Absh: Try me.

Lilo: Again? Can't you save it for the next chapter?

Absh, Angel, and Stitch: No!

Lilo: Arrgh! Well, keep looking for the next update for a new chapter, (looks at them) and rediculous arguement!


	9. Sassy

Stitch and Lilo were walking back from hula school. It was more fun than usual because Mertle didn't give up as easily to have Maria as a friend because she's rich. Lilo and Victoria couldn't stop laughing at the insults Maria threw at Mertle. Stitch and Angel listened to Gigi on how she's pampered and has a better owner than them. Angel had to restrain Stitch from biting her.

Stitch held their umbrella up as they walked home. "Stitch, let's cut through the woods." Lilo said as she pointed toward the woods.

"Okataga." He nodded his head.

They were quiet as they listened to the rain fall on to the ground with quiet splashes. Puddles were every where. The soppy mud clung to their feet. The air was some what chilly for Hawaii.

They stopped as they saw something ahead of them. An experiment lay in front of them. She had Angel's shape. She had no antennas. On the top of her head was a tuft of pink fur that fell across her right eye. Her eyes were black with pink patches. On her right cheek was a black heart. Her pink nose was also in the shape of a heart. Her white ears were oink on the inside. Her ears tips were in the shape of hearts. Around her neck was a necklace of extra pink fluff. Her claws were pink. On her right hip was another pink heart. She was slightly smaller than Stitch. She lay curled up with her paws on her damp head.

"Stitch, an experiment!" Lilo gasped. Stitch nodded. _'Her beauty is very noticeable. Cute figure. I almost-no Stitch your buchi bu is Angel you can't abandon her for some one, even if they are cute.' _

"Stitch carries her home." He announced. Lilo eyed him.

"Stitch, you better not be thinking about cheating Angel." She warned.

"Meega naga cheat buchi bu." He answered as he picked up the experiment and flung her over his shoulder. The experiment opened her black eyes.

"Who are you?" her voice was almost as heavenly as Angel's but in a slightly lower tone.

"I'm Lilo. This is Stitch." Lilo introduced. The experiment eyed Stitch. Lilo could tell she had a crush on him. "Stitch also has a buchi bu Angel." She added. The experiment's ears drooped.

"Stitch loves her very much." He replied happily, not noticing the experiment looking disappointed.

Lilo and Stitch walked into the house (remember, Stitch is carrying the experiment, so technically, she won't be walking). Forgetting to wipe their feet after entering.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Lilo called out. Pleakly walked into the room.

"Hello what would you and the little monster be needing-OH MY! WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN THE HOUSE?" he screeched as he pointed at the drenched experiment. She growled, not liking the fact that she was just referred to as an 'it'.

"I don't think she likes being called that." Lilo replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Where Jumba?" Stitch asked. Pleakly gestured toward the kitchen.

Jumba was with Romeo feeding him some sort of syrup.

"Romeo? You ok?" Lilo asked. Jumba jumped in surprise.

"Little girl should not be scaring evil genius." He replied. "And he's still not ok. I'd told you it would be a few days. Now what do you want?" he asked not even glancing at them.

"We found an experiment, but we don't know her number or powers." Lilo said. Jumba turned around to face them. About to protest but stopped himself when he saw which experiment lay in front of him.

"Experiment 622? Oh no." he gasped. 622 cocked her head.

"She doesn't seem evil." Lilo said.

"That's what she wants you to think. Turn her good quick! She has powers over feelings toward everyone and everything." He explained.

"I suggest you keep her away from any experiment with a mate." He added as he looked at Stitch. No one noticed, when 622's eyes flashed red when she looked at Stitch.

"Well, I'm gonna name her-"

"Bijou, Rose, Cutie, Beauty?" Stitch asked.

"No, Sassy." Lilo said staring questionably at Stitch.

"Oh no! She has cast her spell on to Stitch to make him love her! Quick, get coconut milk and one of her hairs!" Jumba shouted. Lilo dove after Sassy, but Sassy jumped to the side.

"Stitch!" she screeched. Stitch stepped in front of Sassy growling. She nuzzled the back of his beck purring with satisfaction.

"Stitch?!" a voice screamed. All eyes turned to a very angry Angel and surprised Maria.

"Wait! I can explain, you see-" Lilo was cut off.

"Yes, I see all right! My buchi bu is a double-crossing, idiotic, annoying little cheater!" she screeched with agony. She stomped up to Stitch and slapped him so hard across the cheek you could see and outline of where her paw had been.

"Ouch!" he wailed as he rubbed his cheek.

"I HOPE it hurt!" she screamed. Stitch fell to his knees in confusion. "And YOU!" she screeched turning to Sassy. "I have one thing to say," they leaned forward their foreheads pressed together trying to out do the other. Their paws clenched. "MEEGA NALA QUEESTA!" she screamed as her hands reached for Sassy's throat.

"Angel please stop!" Maria cried.

"NO!" she screeched. Maria was taken back for Angel had never spoken to her like that. Lilo tried to pry Angel away from Sassy but was held back by Jumba.

"I'd be suggesting little girls stay away from fight." He said. Sassy grabbed Angel's hands and ripped them off her neck. She bent back Angel's fingers. Angel yelped in pain. Angel felt pain on her hips as claws dug into her. She cocked her head to find Stitch the culprit. She angrily bit him square on the ear. He let go of her to nurse his ear. She felt hands on her own throat, enabling her to breath. She dug her claws into Sassy's arms, making her let go.

"Angel!" Maria cried as she saw this torture inflicted on her friend. Jumba stepped forward, grabbing each of the female experiments. Each dangling (he's carrying them like a mother to her kitten, except using his hands) from his hands. He held them far apart as they scratched the air to hurt the other.

"Stop, this is not good to do in front of little girls." He said to the both of them.

"Iki matooka rimu nala queesta." Angel growled.

"624, there is no need for such language." Jumba ordered.

"Meeki patooki laki chimeeku." Sassy cackled.

"622 I'm not fat. I'm just-hey keep the topic on female experiments." He growled. 

"I think they should talk about their feelings and what's troubling them." Pleakly said as he strolled into the room.

"Huh?" Maria turned to Lilo.

"Yes, let me have the female monsters and I'll-"

"I'm not a monster!" Sassy screeched. "But that thing over there is worse than a monster." She snorted as she pointed at Angel.

"You little witch." Angel growled.

"I know aren't my buchi bu?" she asked turning to Stitch who, immediately ran up to her shaking his head no. "Well, I guess I'm not." She whispered something in Stitch's ear. He smiled. Angel frowned.

"It is not 626's fault. He is under spell of 622." Jumba explained. Angel grew angry. Stitch walked up to her ready to hit her on Sassy's command. His fist hit Angel in her cheek. She started to cry. His eyes softened.

"Buchi bu?" he asked. She looked at him. He seemed to be struggling something in his mind.

"Yes?" asked a sickening voice. Stitch turned to give Sassy some attention, but Angel used her feet to guide him to face her. He struggled a little but she had a firm grip on him. He put his hands on her waist to push away from her. She pulled him close till their eyes were equal. Sassy's eyes widened in horror.

Angel closed her eyes as she pulled Stitch into a kiss. He struggled in surprise and confusion before he seemed to escape the spells grasp and melt into the passionate kiss. He pulled Angel from Jumba and into his arms still lip locked. She slipped her arms around his neck. His hands shook nervously as he felt that weird feeling of having his hands on a female's waist. He then pulled her closer to him (as if you could get any closer). Sassy wailed in defeat. Lilo and Maria backed away.

"Um, I'm gonna go now." Maria said quickly.

"I'm with you." Lilo replied.

"I'm thinking we should leave them alone for stitch has explaining to do." Jumba said walking out of the room with Sassy and an unconscious Romeo.

"Oh, I can't wait to put this on mushiest love stories!" Pleakly exclaimed as he revealed a video camera. Jumba grabbed him by the caller of his dress and dragged him out of the kitchen.

Angel and Stitch broke apart. She stared at him angrily, her arms across her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. "Well, I'm waiting." She growled.

"For what?" Stitch asked.

"For an apology, explanation, excuse, you get the idea." She said coolly.

"Meega under spell! Meega confused on who meega love! Meega never truly love her. She like Hunkahunka. That was fake love. My love for you on the other hand." He smiled at her. Her face was like stone. He noticed that her medallion was gone.

"Where buchi bu's medallion?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you paying attention? Jumba said that after 24 hours the learning process was permanent! Don't tell me you're going deaf!" she groaned.

"Naga, meega too busy staring at buchi bu." He replied smiling.

"Nice try, you're going to have to come up with better ways of wowing me." She laughed. Stitch's ears drooped.

"How can meega make up to buchi bu?" he asked.

"You know what Valentine's Day is?"

"Ih."

"Figure something out." She said.

"When is Valentine's Day?" Stitch asked.

"In three weeks. I mean really don't you pay attention to anything?" Stitch's ears drooped farther. "Oh, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just, still hurting that's all." She sighed.

"Meega make big plans." Stitch promised.

"I'll give you that long to make it up to me. I'm going home now." Angel sighed. She stood up, her face expressionless.

"Meega soka." He cried.

"We have to go anyway; we only came because Maria forgot her tooth brush." She gave a weak laugh. Angel walked up to the freezer, taking some ice for her sides. She forgave him, but the pain she had would last. She turned to Stitch.

"Sassy is the first female experiment I've ever loathed." And with that she walked out of the room holding the ice on her sides.

Maria and Angel opened their umbrella, silently walking home. Stitch felt bad. _'Buchi bu never gives Sassy chance.' _Stitch turned around to find Sassy posing. He growled_. 'Sassy makes buchi bu angry. Sassy makes meega hurt buchi bu.' _

"Meega nala queesta." He seethed. Sassy's ears drooped in disappointment. She trudged in side with Stitch angrily fallowing, keeping his distance.

"Sassy, you're a bad girl." Lilo sighed. She knew it was part of her programming but, she made Stitch cut Angel, deep. Both physically and mentally.

"I will have Sassy in cage for now. Do not worry, she can't break out easily." Jumba said.

He picked Sassy up by her caller and shoved her into a cage. She moaned. Stitch glared at her before huffily walking to his room.

"I'm going to check on Stitch." Lilo replied, fallowing her friend. Jumba picked Romeo up with an umbrella, and walked back to the ship to work on Romeo. Pleakly sat on the rocking chair knitting. Sassy started to weep. Pleakly looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his knitting aside.

"Meega love Stitch, Stitch buchi bu with Angel! Meega even prettier than Angel!" she sobbed. Pleakly bent down next to her cage.

"You know, you're not the only one who dealt with this problem." He said. Sassy looked up. Her cheeks drenched.

"Really?" she asked. Pleakly nodded his head.

"In fact, he was the unconscious little monster with Jumba. He wanted to be Angel's buchi bu. He was so desperate he almost raped her." Pleakly replied. Sassy gasped.

"And I was so, so horrible to her!" she started to cry again. She felt even worse. "And how long ago was this?" she sobbed.

"Actually, it was yesterday-"

"I'm horrible! Horrible, horrible, horrible!" she cried.

"Now, don't be so hard on your-"

"She was probably just getting over it too! And then I try to claim her buchi bu! How much stress can she take in? And then I had him attack her! Oh, I'm so horrible!" she faced her back to the opening of the cage crying.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Pleakly asked. She nodded her head. Pleakly gathered up his knitting materials before heading into his own room. _'I'm a horrible, horrible experiment.' _

Stitch lay in his bed, staring at his claws. His claws that hurt his buchi bu. He clenched his paws into fists. He was so angry, hurt, and regretful. He clenched his pillow, bringing it up to his face. He screamed into the pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. He put his pillow on the floor. Thinking of Sassy he started to punch it. Lilo walked on with ice cream.

"I hope that's not me you're thinking about." She said, even though she knew who he was thinking of.

"Naga, meega thinking of Sassy. Sassy make me hurt buchi bu. Make buchi bu angry with me. Meega dirty claws." He held up his bloody claws. Blood of Angel's.

"It's part of her programming. I'm sure once we turn her good and find the one place she truly belong-"

"Naga, meega want nothing to do with her." He seethed still punching the pillow.

"Stitch, she's ohana. We have to. Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Lilo recited her favorite saying. Stitch scowled.

"She naga ohana." He spat. Lilo placed the ice cream next to him, shaking her head sadly. She quietly crept out of the room. With the next and last punch of Stitch, the floor fell through.


	10. Angel and Sassy's Pain

**I want to make a shout out to some of my reviewers; Ovni, Mystical Raven, and Anonymous but Eager. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. And for those of you, who I didn't give a shout out to, review a little more, and I can work something out! .**

**Mystical Raven: Thank you for your compliment. Considering I don't get a lot of reviews that means something to me. And your comment on 622 sounding like your 622, I don't know how I should consider that comment . . .**

**Ovni: When did Lilo fall in chapter 9? Thank you for your compliments as well. Anyway, I was considering making Sassy and Romeo a couple, you enforced the idea! .**

**Anonymous but Eager: You also enforced my idea. Needless to say they're defiantly going to be a couple. Thank you for your compliments too. **

A week had past by. Hardly anyone had seen Stitch at the house. Whenever someone asked him where he was going he would give a weak smile and reply, "Setting up island for buchi bu, for Valentine's Day." Then he would run out the door leaving whoever it was he was just talking to in utter confusion. For only Stitch, Angel, and Romeo knew of the island, let alone its whereabouts.

Angel had very unattractive scabs on her sides where Stitch had cut her. She had to stay in bed because of this, for the scabs would easily break and blood would break loose. Stitch visited her in his spare time, trying to help her in anyway he could. He felt that everything was his fault (even though it wasn't) and wanted to make it up to her. Maria, Lilo and Victoria had fun playing 'nurse' with Angel.

Sassy would stay in her cage often; even though she was now aloud out of it. She helped in the kitchen a lot, feeling that Pleakly was the only one she could talk to. Twice she went into the crying and hugging circle thing. It felt good to have a hug from Spike. Not that she had any feelings for him. It just feels good to her to have a hug when you're feeling down.

Romeo was fully healed and was busy on his own island that he found building a 'feel good' shop. Since he was an experiment and had some help from Richter, Kixx, and Splodey-Head, all they had left to do is paint and put in furniture. Stitch and Angel forgave him, considering a lot of the male population felt the need to have sex with her.

Mertle still wanted Maria to be part of her posse. After each expedition Maria, Lilo and Victoria would be in balls of laughter. They'd make bets over coca-cola over if Mertle would pester them that day or not. It was really quite . . . funny.

At the current moment Lilo, Maria, and Victoria were walking to hula school. Their bags flung over their shoulders carrying their things. They were talking about how Maria's 'dog' was still in bad condition, but was healing, slowly.

" . . . I can't believe it can take THAT long to heal." Victoria continued. Lilo looked down.

"She was cut very deep." She replied. Maria took notice to Lilo's look of uncomfort.

It wasn't Lilo's fault, Lilo was aware of that, but it was her best alien friend's fault which made her feel bad.

She was also glum that Stitch wouldn't give Sassy a chance. If Lilo was talking with him and Sassy entered the room, he would suddenly need to leave and push Sassy out of his way. He would then continue with sniffing the air as if he smelled something revolting and strode out of the room. Sassy would lie on the ground crestfallen with her ears drooped as low as they can get. Because of this, her pride has shattered.

Lilo was never sure if she should give up or not on convincing Stitch that Sassy is good and can be their friend. At the moment, things are looking bleak.

Maria smiled reassuring her friend that Angel and herself were, indeed, not angry with her. Lilo smiled gratefully.

"Well, she is getting better. The not-as-deep cuts are almost skin instead of scabs! And her fur has already grown back in those areas!" Maria exclaimed in happiness. She couldn't wait till Angel could play with her again.

Sure, she enjoyed her new friends a lot, but Angel was her first friend ever. She'd always have a special place in her heart. Angel was like, the older sister she'd never have! So watching her in pain every day in the past week made her drown in sympathy.

"That's great to hear!" Lilo and Victoria said together. They looked at each other and yelled, "Jinx!" The three of them burst into laughter as they skipped (well barely) up the steps.

Almost immediately they met up with the devil herself. Her posse stood behind her with their arms crossed. They were already in their hula outfits.

"I wonder what approach they'll use today." Victoria murmured out of the corner of her mouth. Maria had to bite her lip from laughing. Lilo let out a small smirk. She received a glare from Mertle.

"Maria," Mertle smiled, "you better hurry and get dressed, and otherwise you'll get in trouble."

"You owe me a coke." Maria whispered to Lilo. Mertle cocked her head in confusion.

"I don't owe ANYONE." She replied. Everyone in her posse except Teresa responded with, "Yeah." Teresa put her hands on her hips.

"No. You owe me a pink teddy bear you promised to get me for my birthday because you didn't have a chance to get me one." She said coolly. The rest of the posse gasped. Figuring an ugly conversation was about to break out the trio crept into the changing room to change for their lessons.

Sassy was busy in the kitchen, making brownies for Lilo, Maria, Victoria, and Pleakly. Sassy had an apron on that fell past her long tail. It said 'The Cook' on it. Pleakly had happily let her barrow it. She hummed happily as she poured in some flour. Her fluffy, pink tail wagged as she stirred the ingredients. Her ears were perked and she had a happy smile.

Her back stiffened as she heard the all too familiar footsteps open the door to enter the house. She ducked her head low still stirring, pretending she hadn't heard him.

His long claws clicked on the floor as he walked toward the kitchen. Her sensitive ears could hear his heavy breathing from doing hard work. Her tail was no longer wagging as fear swept over her. She no longer had a crush for this experiment, only fear. Fear that he would hurt her badly.

She couldn't change his feelings toward her anymore. Oh no, Jumba made sure of it. He gave Stitch a liquid of some sort to drink to make him immune. Stitch didn't hesitate to have the foul smelling liquid dissolve on his tongue.

She hummed nervously as she heard him freeze in the doorway. "Hello Sassy." He seethed. She shivered as she poured the ingredients on to a pan to place in the oven. "Who's that for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I-it's for P-Pleakly, Maria, L-Lilo, and V-V-Victoria." She stammered still not facing him as she jumped off the stool she was standing on.

"That better not be poisoned." He growled. She shakily placed the pan in the oven. She turned to him, gathering all wit she had toward him.

"Use your super-computer brain! They are the only living creatures on the same level as me that care about me! Why would I poison them?" she snapped. He raised his finger to say something, but stopped. He growled as he stomped away, figuring the cooking had no poisoning now that he thought about it logically. She slumped against the closed oven in relief.

She punched in the amount of minutes she needed the brownies to be cook before taking her apron off for she didn't need it at the moment. She jumped as unfamiliar steps walked toward the kitchen. _'Oh My! Are there robbers? This is not good not goo-'_ She interrupted her thoughts as Romeo entered the room.

They had never met so they both were surprised to see the other. "What are you doing here?" she screeched in alarm. He gaped in surprise at her beauty. _'This must have been the other experiment Jumba was talking about.'_

"I'm friends with the aliens and humans that live here." He replied.

"You're no friend of mine and I live here." She snorted. She figured he would be like Stitch considering he looked almost identical, even if he was hot!

"Yes, well, we only just met and I'm sure we can be friends." He said holding out his paw. Sassy eyed him suspiciously, but stopped. _'Be nice. Don't act like Stitch toward this guy. He obviously wants to be your friend.'_ She told herself.

Which was true for, being an experiment that can change feelings for experiments; she can read in their mind like an open book how high their feelings are towards her and others. Even though the information is vague.

She shook his hand in agreement. Once again her back stiffened as she heard Stitch's footsteps coming. She rushed over to the oven as if she was waiting for them to finish all along. Romeo stared at her in confusion.

Stitch walked in, a small look of disapproval on his face as he glanced at Sassy. He smiled turning back to Romeo. "Hello cousin!" he greeted cheerfully. Sassy silently wished he'd greet her in that cheerful tone.

"Hello Stitch." Romeo returned the greeting. "I just met Sassy here." He smiled pointing toward the female experiment. She could feel her cheeks burning red. Not sure why though at the moment. She felt Stitch's cold glare drill through her back.

"Oh." He replied eyeing her with complete loathe. Romeo nodded his head happily. He made a brisk pause as he noticed Stitch's glare at his new friend.

"Gaba?" he asked. Stitch stared at him.

"She's evil." He announced to Romeo. Romeo cocked his head.

"You mean Lilo hasn't made her good yet?" he asked in confusion. He glanced at the sulking Sassy. She sure didn't seem 'evil' to him.

"She'll never be good." Stitch seethed. And with that, he stomped huffily out of the room, out of the house, toward Maria's house, toward Angel.

Sassy burst into tears. Romeo rushed to her side. _'What does Stitch have against her?'_ he thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked, though he found it pointless to ask, he already knew why.

"Stitch and Angel HATE ME!" she sobbed. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they don-" he started.

"YES THEY DO! YOU SAW HOW STITCH WAS. HE'S EVEN WORSE! SOMETIMES HE'LL SHOVE ME TO THE GROUND BECAUSE I'M IN HIS WAY TO THE REFRIDERATER!" She cried. She had to resist from burying her face in his chest for she only just met him and that would be impolite.

"Look, I'm sure they're just upset. Over . . . whatever it is you did . . ." He glanced at her questionably, staring into her black, pearly eyes.

"I tried to get Stitch to love me." She whispered. Romeo blinked in shock. That was the exact same thing that happened to him, except it was Angel and they were back to being friends with him after he recovered.

"Well, I . . . err . . . did the same thing . . . except with Angel . . . and they . . . forga-well what did you do wrong?" he asked trying not to go on to the fact that they forgave him.

Sassy closed her eyes shut. Tears streamed down her already wet cheeks. She felt horrible. "I made Stitch hurt Angel. He gave his own buchi bu gashes on her hips, so deep that she still can't get out of bed otherwise the scabs will brake. He also slapped her." She quietly confessed.

Sassy was surprised at what he said next. She was expecting him to hurt her physically. She expected him to yell at her and tell her she should move out. She expected him to declare their friendship over. She expected him to say Stitch was right and that she was, indeed, evil. She expected.

"I understand what you're going through." He whispered soothingly. She made a memo to give him an extra large brownie. "Hey, why don't you come and live with me at my 'feel good' shop?" he offered. Sassy blinked in surprise.

"Really?" she sniffled. He wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Sure! I mean, if you'd rather stay-" he was, once again, interrupted.

"I'd like that a lot!" she exclaimed happily. They locked in a gaze, staring into each other's eyes. The beep of the timer broke the silence.

Sassy shuffled to her feet and slipped on her cooking gloves Pleakly bought her. She carefully opened the oven, pulling out the tray with the brownies. She placed them on a large plate, just barely big enough for all of them to fit on. She quickly pulled out a post-it note and pencil, writing on the post-note 'For Pleakly, Maria, Victoria, and Lilo only.'

She placed the post-it note in the largest crack between each brownie before grabbing the two largest and hurrying out the door after Romeo.

"GANTU!" shouted an annoying voice. Gantu looked up from the newspaper.

"Yes sir?" Gantu asked.

"What happened? One minute the breeding was going fine, the next the idiotic idiots are here to take her away. The next thing I new, a little girl with stupid blonde hair cut all the wires in the communication system. AND I NEVER RECEIVED THE PUP!" Hamsterviel screeched. He paused, getting a good look of Gantu's face. "FOR ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN FIXING THE COMMUNICATION SCREEN YOU'VE SCRIBBLING ON YOU STUPID HEAD?" he screeched. Gantu figured 625 must have left him a present.

"No sir. You see, the trog took back the other trogs and-" Gantu realized a little too late he had said the wrong thing.

"WHAT? AFTER ALL THAT TIME OF ACTUALLY CATCHING AN EXPERIMENT YOU STUPIDLY LET THEM GET AWAY? YOU ARE SO STUPID I SHOULD COME AND KICK YOUR STUPID, BLUBBERY BUTT!" he screeched jumping up and down in anger. "And where are 625? He at least had a bit of a brain!"

"He . . . err . . . was taken too." Gantu said before starting to cough which sounded a lot like 'busted'.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU IDIOT! DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU HAVE CAUGHT ANOTHER EXPERIMENT! DO NOT EXPECT YOUR NEXT PAY UNTIL A FULL MONTH!" he screeched.

"But Sir I-" Gantu pleaded.

"No 'but sirs'!" Hamsterviel cried before his face disappeared on the screen.

Gantu grumbled in annoyance as his stomach growled in hunger. 625 was usually there to feed him. _'Maybe I should be nicer to 625 for now on._' He thought glumly. He was going to capture him and another experiment, just after lunch.

Angel was asleep in her bed as Jumba attended to her wounds. He made a medicine that would quicken the healing process to at least a week. He rubbed the medical lotion on Angel's cuts as she breathed softly in her sleep.

He jumped back as Angel started squealing in agony in her sleep. "Naga," she whispered fretfully. Jumba shook his head in sympathy.

"624 is having another nightmare." He murmured as he went back to rubbing the lotion . . .

_Angel was in a room completely white except for Stitch and Sassy. Sassy's eyes glowed red. Stitch turned to Sassy, love for her in his eyes. He tackled Sassy into a hug, stroking her ear._

_"Buchi bu!" Angel cried out. Stitch's ear twitched before returning his attention to Sassy. He started to kiss Sassy's neck hungrily. _

_Angel felt pain in her heart as she watched this. She tried to close her eyes, but couldn't. She tried to run out of the room, but there was no door. She tried to turn her back, but her feet were now stuck to the floor facing HER buchi bu kissing Sassy._

_Sassy moaned lustfully as his mouth lowered. _

_Angel wailed in agony. She couldn't believe what she was watching._ _Stitch stopped and stared at Angel. Sassy whispered something in his ear and he received an evil grin on his face. _

_He crept toward the struggling Angel. His eyes were not taken off of her. He had a look on his face that she did not recognize. His claws seemed to sharpen with each step. Her eyes widened in fear. _

_She squirmed, trying to move, but she couldn't. She gulped as he stepped up to her, only an inch away from her. She tried to slap him as he pierced his claws into her chest. Blood glistened on his now, very long claws. _

_"I love you." He smirked before kissing her as her blood left her body._

Angel abruptly sat up panting. Sweat beads lay across her forehead. She shook her head calming herself. _'Angel, it was just a dream. A very scary dream, that is all. Stitch would never kill-'_ she shuddered.

"Is 624 being all right?" Jumba asked. Angel jumped, forgetting Jumba was attending to her wounds.

"Err . . . meega not sure." She replied trying not to think about what she just saw.

"Does experiment 624 wish to be speaking about . . . fear?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'.

Sometimes she'd forget that Jumba had trained her long enough to know when she was angry, nervous, happy, sad, you get the idea. For after all, he IS the reason she can do the things she can do.

She purred in content as Jumba rubbed on another layer of the cool, refreshing lotion on her aching scabs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as Stitch entered the room, thinking he was somebody else.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled in surprise.

"I would be appreciating it if experiments would try to contain their yelling so they don't break evil genius's ears." He chuckled as he put his hands over his ears expecting them to scream again. Angel and Stitch burst into laughter once what just happened cycled into their mind.

"Meega soka for scaring buchi bu." Stitch replied blushing. Angel smiled.

"It's okataga." She answered. Stitch climbed on to the bed next to her giving her a more-than-a-peck-less-than-a-passionate-kiss-kiss on her soft cheek.

She felt somewhat odd at the moment and couldn't look him in the eye after her horrid dream. She had the weirdest feeling in her stomach that she had never felt before. She couldn't understand what it was. She stared at him uneasily.

She always did ever since the 'incident'. She was never sure if he was her buchi bu or not. She knew Jumba made an antidote for Sassy's spell, but she still had that creeping feeling in her spine, in her injuries, in her heart.

"Jumba says I'll be fully healed in about a week!" Angel piped up. Stitch's tail wagged enthusiastically. His ears perked the way she loved them to perk. His smile so kind, yet mischievous. His claws-No, those claws.

She couldn't think about his claws like she used to at the moment. Not when they killed her in her dream. Not when they pierced her hips. No, she could not look at his claws.

He looked down shamefully. He caught her expression. She smiled at she eyed him from his smile to his knees. He noticed her expression change into a mixture of pain, sorrow, anger, and loathing.

_'This is all that bitch's fault!'_ he thought bitterly. Stitch gave a mental note to himself to give Sassy an extra hard kick when he got home. He sat on his dreaded claws, not daring to show them to his buchi bu.

"It's ok. I just had a bad . . . dream . . ." she responded quietly. Jumba quietly gathered up his things and left the room.

"Meega making evil experiment pay." Stitch announced proudly. He puffed his chest. Angel raised her eye brow.

"How?" she asked.

"Meega," he continued with a punching gesture. Angel gasped.

She tried to stand up on the bed, but Stitch gently pushed her down. "626," Stitch looked at her. She only called him 626 when she was angry at him. What had he done? "How dare you punch a GIRL!" she shouted as a wife would to her husband. He flinched a bit taken back.

"Meega thought buchi bu hate Sassy." Stitch said in utter confusion.

"I do, but that still gives you no right to hurt her over your anger! Especially since she's weaker than you! You should be ashamed! I know you were trying to avenge for my pain, I appreciate it but, if you plan on doing THAT don't expect a thank you kiss!" she screeched. Stitch placed his hands on his head. _'I was mean to her. I hurt her physically and mentally. I was unfair, but so was she.' _He thought_. 'It was unfair of her to take advantage of her powers over me as it was unfair of me to take advantage of my strength against her. It's unfair for her to think she is prettier than the female population when she's not. And I'm not just thinking this for Angel's sake. Angel really is prettier than her. She just doesn't see it.'_

Stitch hung his head low in shame. He'd have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do.


	11. Apolagies, Moving and Evil People

**Sorry about the long update. I got a little lazy and I was working on some drawings for deviantart and . . . I'm sorry to those of you who were annoyed. I waited a little bit at first on purpose though, because I hardly got any reviews, at first.**

**Anonymous But Eager: Thank you for your compliments, they're great to hear (read). **

**Maxxo1030: Erm . . . I understand the 627 part . . . but what in the world are you talking about with the titanic?!**

**Mareo and Anime: It'll work out. And as for the pic . . . it's possible, but I found mine on deviantart. Though I can send you a picture of Lilo and Stitch finding her. .**

**Ex624Angel: As I said before, sorry about the long update and as for your other questions . . . that'll give away the plot.**

**Breta Taelor: Thank you for the offer I'll keep that in mind.**

Walking home was never this hard before. He always was joyous to meet up with Lilo and help her with hula practice, or voodoo Mertle, but this time was different. This time he had to apologize for being unfair. This time he had to be nice to someone who made him do wrong. He had to, for Angel's sake.

Angel refused to see him until he apologized. She refused to talk to him on the phone, to kiss him good bye, until he apologized. He knew he deserved it. He never denied it.

He absentmindedly climbed up a tree. He looked around him, being hungry; he sliced a coconut in half with his claw. He sipped the coconut milk as he stared at the ocean. The water from afar looked like tiny, turquoise ripples. He saw people that looked like little dots playing in the salt water. He smiled as he watched Cannonball bounce around some children in the water, making small waves for them to jump over.

He climbed down the tree and started running home instead. The air whipped his large ears behind him as he ran. His claws clicked on the sidewalk. He played a game with himself, 'dodge people walking by'. He steered to the right as a woman with a baby strolled by. He couldn't resist tripping Mertle as she walked out of a jewelry store. He chuckled to himself as he heard her complain about a nail.

He skidded to the left, heading for the drive way. Realizing he was going too fast he skidded to a halt, right in front of the steps leading into the house. He crawled up the steps, squeezing through the doggy door.

He tiptoed to the kitchen, since that was Sassy's usual hang out. He peered his head through the door way. No one. _'She must be hiding.'_ Stitch thought. His nose corked as he sniffed about the kitchen looking for Sassy. He hesitated to take a brownie, for they smelled delicious. _'No, they're not for me.'_ He thought in disappointment. He glanced around. _'Well, she's definitely not here.'_

His head popped into the laundry room, where Sassy slept. He sniffed Sassy's bed. The scent was stale. He repeated sniffing out Sassy. To his confusion and disappointment, Sassy wasn't in here either. _'Jumba and Pleakly's room?'_

An hour past by and he still hadn't found Sassy. He plopped down on his bed, tapping his chin deep in thought. _'Where could that experiment gone? Maybe some of my other cousins know where she is.'_ He thought. He ran out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your favorite color again?" Lilo asked Maria as she, Maria, and Victoria changed into their normal clothes.

"Orange! The only reason I wear those pink shirts is because if you look on the back of the shirt you'll see mummified fish!" Maria laughed.

"Where'd ya' get it?" Victoria asked as she slipped on purple shorts.

"My mom made it! She likes to sew gifts for the poor, and she had some left over materials and made me a t-shirt." Maria smiled. Maria pulled over her head a yellow t-shirt.

"Cool! So does Aunt Pleakly." Lilo exclaimed. Lilo slipped into her blue shirt and pink shorts. "You guys finished yet?" Lilo asked. Maria and Victoria shook their heads 'no'. Maria continued by putting on orange shorts, while Victoria changed into a red shirt.

"Oh look, its weirdlo and icktoria." Mertle smirked.

"YEAH." Her posse chorused.

"I don't see why you hang out with the lower class." Mertle replied. Victoria had to hold back Lilo's fist. "After all," Mertle continued. "They're no fun to look at."

"Mertle," Maria said flipping her long braids behind her shoulder. "I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time."

"Yes? What is it?" Mertle asked getting giggly expecting her to tell her a secret of some sort. Maria smiled a fake smile and stepped up to Mertle. Her smile faded into a look of disgust. Mertle and her posse got quiet.

"Go to hell." And with that, Maria strolled out of the building with Lilo and Victoria fallowing her in surprise, and Mertle in utter shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU built this?" Sassy asked Romeo as she stood in front of the shop.

"Yep." He smiled swelling with pride. He swung open the front door and stepped aside for Sassy to walk inside.

Inside was a medium sized room with wooden walls. The floor had a pale peach carpet that extended to all corners of the room. Against the opposite wall was a yellow couch. On the right corner was a narrow staircase. To the left was a counter, which Sassy guessed people sign in for their appointment. She turned back to Romeo remembering what was in her paws.

"Romeo, I . . . err . . . well wanted to thank you . . . and I know this isn't much, but . . . well, here." She looked down as she held out a particularly large brownie. Romeo blinked in surprise.

"For me?" he asked pointing to himself. Sassy nodded her head, still holding the brownie out and looking at the floor. Romeo took the brownie from her and took a nibble. His eyes widened as he discovered the wonderful taste. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed. Sassy blushed and shuffled her feet on the ground.

"Thank you." she grinned.

"You know, my clients could eat some of your cooking here while they wait. You don't mind cooking do you?" he asked.

"Oh no! I love to cook! I'd enjoy that a lot!" she answered happily. She glanced at the stairs. "Could you show me around upstairs?" she asked.

"Sure, follow me." He said walking toward the stairs. She walked carefully up the creaking staircase. She counted exactly 7 steps before they reached the top.

Upstairs was a cute living room with pale yellow walls and a peach sofa. There were five windows, each with a wonderful view of Hawaii. There were three connecting rooms, a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom.

Romeo took Sassy's hand. "I'll show you the bedroom and where you'll sleep." He pulled her through the doorway to find an adorable little room. The walls were painted to show a beach and a sunset. There was a twin bed that was like a Hawaiian theme. There was also a full sized mirror with a fools gold rim.

"I'm guessing we'll have to get another bed." Sassy replied quietly. Romeo turned to her.

"It's ok. You're my friend. Besides," he smiled, "I can't cook." Sassy giggled.

"Glad to be of some help I really appreciate this." She smiled.

"Well you're my ohana and seemed pretty down-"

"Ohana?" Sassy cocked her head in confusion. Romeo's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Lilo never told you what 'ohana' means?" Romeo asked. Sassy shook her head.

"She spoke of it often, but never gave me the definition." She replied.

"Well, allow me." He coughed in his throat. "Ohana means family. Family means no one is left behind," he looked at Sassy straight in the eye. "Or forgotten." Sassy's eyes fell to the floor.

". . . left behind . . ." she murmured. She looked up at her new friend.

He was so kind and thoughtful. He was sensitive and even though they only just met he already seemed to know how to cheer her up.

"Thank you." She said suddenly. Romeo's left ear rose.

"What for?" he asked. She already thanked him for letting her stay.

"For being my friend." She smiled and gave him a hug. Romeo froze in surprise. After a moment he shakily placed his hands on her back. His cheeks started to burn with embarrassment. He didn't know why he never felt this way before. _'Must be the weather.'_ He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gantu placed poor experiment 621 in the teleporting capsule. She captured her earlier that day, to his surprise there was no pursuit in capturing her.

621 angrily clawed at the glass. She was experiment 621. Designed to teleport herself and others to different places and Gantu placed her in the only type of capsule with the correct material that was immune to her teleporting. Sure she tried, but every time she would stay in the same place feeling dizzy.

She was one of the cuter experiments. She was dark yellow with a paler yellow stomach. Around her eyes was a pale green. Her black nose was triangular in stead of the usual circle. Under each eye was a tiny black triangle. The in side of her ears was a dark pink while the outer was dark brown. At the bottom of each ear was a white circle. On her hind legs were also dark brown triangles but larger. She also had the same color stripe on her sides. On her hands were dark brown triangles that extended to either side. On her arms were long triangles. Each finger was white and had a black claw extending from it. She resembled a cat.

She also was quite fluent in English which was quite helpful for her.

She glared at Gantu. Gantu typed in a password on the computer and spoke into a machine of some sort. "Hamsterviel." He spoke zombified. Hamsterviel's face appeared on the communication screen.

"Does the blubbering idiot have the experiment?" Hamsterviel asked his blue eyes staring intently at him.

"Yes, sir. I'm sending her to you right now." Gantu answered feeling quite proud of himself.

"Good, now what are you waiting for? Send her over you over-sized nincompoop!" Gantu growled before pressing another code into the keyboard.

"Sending experiment 621 in 1 minute." The computer screen announced.

"Gantu, do you have the room ready?" Hamsterviel asked.

"Yes sir." Gantu answered.

"Do you have dinner ready?"

"Erm . . . no sir."

"Well then you blubber head, get cooking!" he screeched.

"Yes, sir." Gantu muttered before storming into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Sending experiment in 15 seconds." The computer announced. 621 sadly looked around the room. _'Yeah, I'm going to the gerbil's place.'_ She thought sarcastically.

"Oh, the suspense is killing me." Hamsterviel exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with greed.

"Sending experiment in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Teleporting now." A blue smoke appeared around 621. She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs. Her knees collapsed underneath her. She fell fully on the ground dazed. She had never been teleported by machine before, and she didn't like it.

"Ah, the experiment is here." Hamsterviel said. He scurried over to the glass that contained 621. Her eyes fluttered open as the smoke was drained. "Hello, 621. You will now transport us back to Gantu. Understand?" he growled. She didn't trust him.

The way he greedily stared at her. The way his voice was in a sly tone. The way he postured himself evilly. She didn't trust this gerbil thing.

"No." she wouldn't work for this thing. Especially since she was larger than him, and probably stronger.

"What? Do my ears deceive me? If you do not listen to me I'll extract this to your brain and make you." He pulled out a needle with a purple liquid flowing in it. She froze. _'Well, if he puts it that way . . . and I'm not a fighting experiment . . .'_ She glared at him. He wasn't stupid. She hated that.

"Fine." She spat. The frowned as the word dezolved in the air and Hamsterviel smiled with satisfaction.

"Glad to see that you are cooperating you fool. And don't try to pull a sneaky thing! If you try to go somewhere else this needle will automatically be stabbing you. HA HA!" she scowled. _'There goes plan B. And that was my last one.'_

Hamsterviel pressed a green button next to the container. 621 looked up as the glass was lifted into the air. She slowly crept out onto the steel floor.

"Now get with the teleporting!" Hamsterviel screeched. 621 glared at him, deciding whether or not she should have fried gerbil or not. One look at the needle swept all thoughts away. She wanted to be in control of her own mind.

She shakily placed her paw on the gerbil's forehead. Her claws pressed lightly on him. A green glow circulated around her hand and swept all ways around them to form a sphere of light. Her eyes opened and glowed green. She pictured in her mind the inside of Gantu's ship. Her eyes shut again and a blast emitted them to Gantu's ship. Green smoke floated from the floor from where they were standing.

Gantu looked quite funny with a chef hat and apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. He pulled out of the oven salmon since that was the only thing 621 would eat. He jumped as a blast was heard in his bedroom. He pulled out his gun and stalked into his room.

"Get out you TROG-Hamsterviel?" he lowered his gun as Hamsterviel and 621 lay sprawled on the ground. 621 was sweating all over and breathing heavily. Teleporting that far was a lot of hard work.

"Set up my room! I have a plan to destroy 626 and that traitor 624." Hamsterviel ordered as a sly smile spread across his face. 621 glanced around worried.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Sorry about the long wait. Please don't hate me. t.t **

**Ex624 Angel: Yes, Stitch and Sassy will make up, but not in this chapter. This new experiment is quite cute as well. **

**BretaTalor: Thank you! Glad you think so.**

**Anonymous But Eager: You'll find out Hamsterviel's scheme in later chappies. I'm glad you liked the chapter plot.**

**Mareo and Anime: Nope, Sassy ain't lonely anymore! cough Yes, I'll keep it up . . . or at least I'll try.**

**Celestial the Hedgrid: Sorry, I get my words mixed up! ; I'd go back and fix the mistakes . . . if I wasn't so lazy. Thanks anywho. **

**Maxxo1030: Oh, thanks for the clarification. I was confused there.**

**DKwriter: You're about to find out what happens next. Glad you like the story so far.**

**Watson Stone: Well, I try to put in detail. -.-; I like you're story the only thing worse than dying (haven't read the other thing yet). And again, I'm SORRY for the long update. I have a life you know (don't mean that meanly).**

Angel was fully healed, and right on time for Valentines Day. She was waiting in bed. Stitch had promised her a special surprise. She couldn't wait. Her heart felt jittery. Her hands shook as she held his present. It was coconut cake. She had baked it recently. She smiled to herself.

She had quite a lot of fun yesterday, running around with Bonnie. Bonnie had showed her a work out gym, and then they practiced kick-boxing with Kixx. Though she didn't have a match with anyone. She needed to get rid of her stored up energy from those past two weeks. She snuggled into her fluffed up pillow. Stitch still was not there.

As if answering her thoughts he appeared through the window carrying a red rose with water drops on its petals in his mouth. He had a shimmering silver box that was a present for her. She smiled at him. He smiled with he roses stem still in his mouth.

He climbed the wall over to her bed and dropped from the ceiling. He handed Angel the flower and present. "Aloha buchi bu." He smiled. She purred in content.

"Hello." She held out the cake to him. His eyes shown with hunger for the cake and he quickly gobbled it in one bite. "Did you even taste it?" Angel asked with a chuckle.

"Ih." He answered. He pointed at Angel's wrapped present. "Open." He commanded. She carefully peeled off the sliver wrapping paper. She smiled at what lay before her.

In a glass box was a pure gold, heart shaped locket. Angel opened the locket. Inside was a picture of none other than Stitch. She giggled for he was trying to look proper in the picture, but his tie was on backwards and he had a bit of coffee droplets on his face. She decided to save him from embarrassment.

"Buchi bu ready?" Stitch asked. Angel stared at him.

"For what?" she asked confused at his mischief smile. He did not answer. He simply picked her up bridal style and walked up the wall and out the window he came from, smiling.

Lilo and Maria sat on the couch in Lilo's house watching reruns of TV shows. The house was glum. Nani and David were out on a date. Stitch was taking Angel somewhere. Pleakly was trying out new ways to perfect his human disguise and Jumba was doing something that they weren't aloud to know about.

Maria suddenly burst into tears. Lilo jumped up. "Maria, what's wrong?" she asked. Maria looked at Lilo in the eye. Her eyes were crystaled with tears.

"I-I'm . . . I-I wish . . . I miss Angel!" Her tears came down harder. "I-I'm h-happy for Angel and Stitch but they h-hardly ever h-have t-time to play w-with us." Maria sobbed. Lilo blinked, absorbing all of this in.

She felt the same way. Stitch never played vampire hunters anymore. He didn't read the ugly duckling to her at night. He was always too busy with Angel. Sure, Angel was her friend, but Stitch never had free time with her anymore. Lilo blinked again. Now she was crying.

"I'm sad too." Lilo admitted. "I'm happy for them, but I wish that they weren't so obsessed." Tears welled up in their eyes. They missed their friends company.

Maria hugged Pasid close to her chest. Lilo did the same with Scrump. They couldn't get that gut feeling out of their stomach.

Their throats felt clenched. They felt like they would throw up. And somewhat dizzy from their tears. They weren't jealous, they were something worse.

"I want Nani." Lilo whispered. Her instincts for a mother type came in. Maria nodded her head in agreement.

Lilo shut her eyes tight. She was happy for Stitch, but she wanted him to pay more attention to her. He was like a big brother or dad even. She slowly opened her brown eyes as a familiar song reached her ears.

Maria was singing between tears. "Aloh-ha oy. Aloha oy. Leou le ome la l-li aloha . . . again . . ." she buried her face in her arms crying. Lilo smiled sadly.

"Le li la, a wahi la. Nomahi ohana. Le com com. Ti come on li. A wahi come on li. A wah hi . . ." Lilo didn't want to finish. Stitch would always make little comments between verses in this song to make her laugh. He wasn't there to have fun.

Stitch covered Angel's eyes with his extra arms. She purred as familiar scents entered her nostrils. Stitch licked Angel's warm cheek as a familiar flower brushed against his knee. He placed her down in a familiar hammock, still covering her eyes.

He took his hands away from her eyes and she couldn't help, but smile.

There, in front of them, was a small tree house. A ladder extended from the center of the metal house. Apparently, everything was automatic and high technology. She smiled at her buchi bu.

"It's beautiful!" she awed. Stitch smiled and swept Angel off her feet carrying her to the ladder. She wrapped her hands around his neck and purred into his ear.

Three seconds later they're at the top of the ladder. A voice box and finger scanner were above them. Stitch proceeded with placing his paw on the finger print scanner. The voice box beamed green, 'Please proceed.' It said. Like an elevator the floor opened. Stitch climbed through with Angel still clutching him.

Inside was a bed with covers that were tie-died pink and blue. Everything in the room was pink and blue. The curtains, the carpet, and it appeared Stitch tried to do the same for the refrigerator . . . but it didn't seem to have worked out.

Stitch stroke Angel's soft cheek, purring at her delicate features. Lifting her on the fuzzy, tie-die bed he clicked his claws and the lights went dim. Angel blinked as realization swelled into her head.

She lied down on her back on the soft bed. Stitch jumped on next to her. He stroked his finger against her cheek. He planted a kiss where his finger had been.

"Meega love you buchi bu." He murmured. He carefully climbed on top of her. Angel held her breath as he started to kiss her hungrily.

"Stitchy . . ." she moaned.

"Oy, that last customer was some work." Romeo grumbled, rubbing his head in annoyance. Sassy set her tray of heart-shaped, sugar cookies down on the desk and rubbed his back.

Sassy giggled as he squirmed in his mind, trying to keep himself from being a pervert. She knew he could be a pervert at times. She didn't blame him. His personality was programmed to be that way, an addition to his powers.

She gave him an affectionate lick before sitting down next to him. "Romeo," she turned to him, making sure she had his undivided attention. "You think we could take the rest of the day off, go to the amusement park or something?" He looked down, deciding what to do. Sassy made up his mind when she nuzzled him.

"Okataga." He answered with a smile. She jumped up happily.

"I'll go get our disguise!" she yelped happily. She skipped up the stairs in delight. Romeo shook his head chuckling. _Girls._

In no more than two minutes, Sassy was down in her Earth disguise. She was wearing a blonde wig in a pony-tail. Her tee shirt was white with a small, pink heart on her chest. The bottom of her shirt was a couple of inches above where her navel would be (hey, she has fur remember? Hard to see). She was also wearing a jean skirt and yellow sandals.

"Watcha think Romeo?" Sassy asked, twirling so her skirt flared slightly. He purred in response. She giggled. "Here." Sassy handed Romeo his chosen outfit. He smiled, taking the clothes and entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Coming out he was wearing a wig identical to Stitch's except its black. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that was torn on the edges. On the front of his shirt was a skeleton's head. He wore grey baggy shorts and black sneakers. Romeo smirked at the thought of the look of a valley girl and bad boy couple. He shook his head. _We're not a couple. Sassy doesn't think that way about you. She just likes you as a FRIEND._ The word 'friend' echoed in his head. _Ok, best-friend._

"Romeo?" Sassy waved her hand in front of Romeo's zoned out face. "You in there?" He shook his head back to consciousness. Sassy giggled. "Come on!" She pulled him out the door.

Sassy stood with Romeo in front of the amusement park. "I'm ready to have fun." She giggled. Looking around, they soon decided on bumper cars.

**I see you, and sigh . . . **

**I see you and my knees go weak . . .**

**I see you and I know . . . I'm in love . . . **

Sassy was in a pink bumper car, while Romeo was in a green one. They played with the others there. When they bumped into each other, they met each others eye. Sassy looked away shyly.

**You pretend that there's nothing there, nothing special. **

**But when I look in your eyes, I see you care . . .**

**Tell me that you love me, I need someone to care. **

**Tell me that I'm in love.**

Romeo knocked down a stack of bottles, winning Sassy a pink bear plushie. She hugged it tight grinning. She gave him an affectionate lick. He turned red.

**I'm angry when I see you with another . . .**

**I'm in pain when I'm without you . . .**

**I need to know, I want to know . . . If you love me.**

They sat in the roller coaster waiting for the ride to start. The ride lurched at it started to move uphill. Sassy looked around anchiously. She screamed, holding on to Romeo tightly as the ride went downhill. He grinned sheepishly.

**I hold your hand in mine. **

**I touch your weary chin. **

**I lean down to kiss you . . .**

**But, you look away.**

Romeo and Sassy sat in the ride of love. Looking around curiously. They turned back to each other. Their noses met. Sassy turned away smiling. Romeo looked down crestfallen. Sassy turned back to him, seeing him looking down. She lifted his chin up gently. She saw it in his eyes.

"Youga okataga?" She asked. He nodded inching closer to her. She inched closer to him without realizing it.

They turned to each other, their lips met. Sassy was about to turn, but Romeo held her there. She was shocked by his movement. She shakily slid her arms around his neck.

**Do you love me? **

**If so tell me. **

**You show me signs, so make my day.**

**I need to know, if . . . you love me . . .**

**. . . I need to know . . . if you love me . . .**

Romeo and Sassy walked back to their home, hand in hand.

(a few hours later)

Jumba was busy in his room, going through his closet. He was looking for his spywear. He had a feeling Lilo and Maria took them for their playtime. He sighed. _Little girls being lots of trouble, I'm proud._ He chuckled to himself.

**_DING!_** Jumba turned around as the computer turned on. "An experiment has been activated?" he asked to know one in particular.

"Three experiments in making." The computer buzzed. Jumba blinked in confusion.

"What? But evil genius hasn't been being-oh," He chuckled, "my experiments are breeding."


	13. And Then They Threw Up

**Um yeah, sorry the update took so long. I was just really busy, had a writer's block and sort of was on hiatus. But now, I promise I'll have a chapter as least once a month unless something happens like my mommtaking my cmoputer away again or something.**

**Now, for the reviews ...**

**Kioko the Pirate: Well, favor 1 is done, seeing that I have now updated the chapter. 2, I already got back to you on that (your second picture is still in progress, the scanner just broke)**

**JSouROROFF: Well, hope you never get in trouble for that ... but yeah! Here's your update!**

**MIKE: O.O eeh ... well just read the below and you'll find out ...**

**Michael:Well ... least I'm now on the first page, right? But yeah, actually I AM a night owl but my mom'll take my computer away if she catches me on it at night. Stupid mom ...**

**Sango: Thanks!**

**FanofStitchandAngel: No! I updated! I updated! Don't hurt me! T.T**

**Watsonsword: Um ... yeah ... I do read ... this'll proably be the last chapter like this, but I guess I'm rushing a bit or something cause there's a part in the story that I'm trying to get to ... **

**Media Freak 626: Oh! I'm flattered! Actually, I don't know if they can breed, but I'm guessing they can if there's an attraction between some of them then they most likely can!**

**Southerns: Well ... yeah.**

**ex624Angel:Well ... maybe ... .o**

**Uber-Mach: Yes! Muahahahaha! (Angel: 0.o ... she's snapped)**

**Maxxo1030: Well ... the only way experiment 627 COULD die was if he was to laugh to death ... or be defeated by 628.**

**Anounymous But Eager:Nope! No privacy whatsoever!**

**Mareo and Anime: The picture'll be up in the next month on my home page!**

**Celestial Moonshine: Thanks! But I have one question ... did you miss the bus?**

**Breta: Thanks!**

**Stitchlink: Yeah ... I'll make a note to that**

Sassy groaned as the previous night's memories swelled back in her head. She sat up slowly, in her bed that she had shared with Romeo. She turned to the sleeping figure to her left and smiled. Romeo looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. She shook her head grinning, and then climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her mate.

Yes, mate. Last night, they had declared they're love for each other and mated. Her mind, still dull, she trudged into their bathroom, cupping her paws together as cool water fell into her paws, and she splashed her face. Now fully awake, she shook her head to get the water off herself.

She looked up into the mirror her happy demeanor brightening. Her fur was very ruffled, yet she couldn't feel happier. She opened the mirror, revealing a small cabinet from behind it. She pulled out her silver brush, and started brushing herself.

Once her fur was back to its usual placements, she put her brush away, glanced at her pink bear that Romeo won her the previous night, then, fairly skipped downstairs to prepare breakfast.

She grabbed her apron then gathered the ingredients for waffles and pancakes. She hummed merrily to herself as she poured flour into the mixing cup. She reached for some chocolate chips, deciding to make chocolate chip pancakes, but stopped short.

A weird feeling and taste flew up from her stomach and throat. Then, plain as can be, she threw up on the floor.

Lilo blinked as the sun's rays through her window reached her eyes. She rubbed her stingy eyes sitting up. She pulled her fists away to reveal Victoria in her sleeping bag on the floor, along with Maria's. Snooty was sleeping up-side-down under Stitch's bed. Lilo's eyes Reached Stitch's bed, expecting to find Stitch and Angel cuddling again, instead, Maria was sleeping with Pasid squeezed tight in her right arm.

"Morning," Lilo said to no one.

She tiptoed down to the elevator to the kitchen, the previous scenes playing through her mind. Last night was great, starting from Victoria's surprise visit, for the three of them to have a slumber party. Snooty was there too, though, he was a bit disappointed that neither Stitch nor Angel were there. But they had fun nonetheless.

They had a pillow fight and played surgeon with Snooty (to a point where they had to stop). They ate an overdose of popcorn, ice cream and candy while watching scary movies. Not to mention pranking Pleakley into screaming …. And setting off the fire alarm, and then having Nani send them to bed.

She did a little jig to the kitchen cabinets, taking a cereal bowl and an instant oatmeal packet. She turned the knob to hot water after pouring the instant oatmeal in the bowl. She jumped a bit as the steaming water met her finger. She turned the water off, deciding that that was enough for the oatmeal.

Sucking on her finger she took out a spoon from a drawer. Carefully holding the now-hot-bowl she took it to the table to eat. Smiling to herself, she took a good amount of brown sugar and poured it on her out meal. Taking a scoop of her oat meal with her spoon, she blew hard, and then took a bite. She smiled to herself. _Much better morning than yesterday._

"Good morning Lilo." Lilo looked up to see Maria walking into the room, rubbing some sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Maria!" Lilo chirped with more enthusiasm, seeing that she was the one that had not just woken up. "You slept in Stitch's bed last night?" Lilo asked.

Maria blinked. "Wha-? Oh yeah … I couldn't sleep, cause that was my old sleeping bag that I'm not really used to cause my other one was in the wash. So then, I decided to take up your offer you had given me earlier when I had told you two, remember?"

Lilo looked up. "Oh, right, that you could sleep with me in my bed. Even though Victoria had won the five food-eating contests because she fell asleep before us."

Maria nodded affirmative. "Yep, seeing that you were asleep, I got in bed next to you. But then _you_," Maria pointed an accusing finger at Lilo. "Started hugging me in your sleep calling me Scrump! Let me tell you, that was not pleasant! Cause then, when I tried to get away, you said 'OH no Scrump, has Phantasmo taken control of you again?' And I didn't even know who this guy was, but I figured he was an experiment. So anyway, I gave you the REAL Scrump then got away from you."

Lilo flushed. "Oh, I'm sorry about that."

Maria waved her hand as she got her oatmeal together. "Not like you meant to, you were asleep. Anyway, so I tried sleeping _on top _of my sleeping bag. That didn't work either, so I decided I'd sleep on Stitch's bed. Being tired already, I fell asleep right away … I think. That's the end of my story." Maria finished bringing over her own oatmeal and pulling up a chair for herself, and reaching for the brown sugar.

"You … slept on Stitch's bed?" Victoria asked sleepily as she entered the room, Snooty sitting on her shoulder.

"Yep." Maria perked as Victoria got together her own oatmeal.

Victoria stopped short. "Hey … wasn't I supposed to sleep on Lilo's bed?"

"Yeah, but you fell asleep like a mummy!" Lilo laughed.

"You have no right to laugh at people Lilo! You nearly suffocated me last night!" Maria cried.

"So? You snore." Lilo pointed out.

"Do not!"

"Do to!'

"Do not!"

"Do-!"

"NOT!"

"Wait. What's this about Lilo suffocating Maria?" Victoria asked as she pulled up a chair between the two arguing 7 year olds.

"Well, put it short, I couldn't sleep, tried sleeping in Lilo's bed, she thought I was Scrump tried to hug me to death, and I went to sleep in Stitch's bed." Maria reported.

Victoria nodded as the three of them dug into their breakfast.

There was a pause before; "Hey, shouldn't Stitch and Angel be back already?"

The main couple of this story was currently in their new little home (only for when they spend time with each other), unlike the others, they're all ready up and about.

Angel had a flowery apron on, that was a pale blue with violets sewn in on the edges. The lacy ribbon fell to her tail. She was cooking breakfast. She wanted to cook something special for the two of them. So, she was trying out a new recipe: coconut pancakes. Lovely things really.

She took her wooden spoon that was hanging above her, along with other needed spatulas for cooking. She dipped the spoon in the mixing bowl daintily, then took the spoon to her mouth to taste the mix. She smiled as the taste satisfied her taste buds. _Perfect for Bujeeboo!_ Boojeeboo, mate. Before, buchibu, boyfriend. It was official (a/n: fans screaming 'yes'!).

She hummed her 'good' song to herself as she flipped the baking pancake into the air then down again. She giggled. This is so much fun! Who'd have thought? She paused. It was too quiet for her own liking. _Where's Stitch?_ She turned around, only seeing the empty room besides herself she turned back to what she was doing. She flipped the pancake again. It didn't come down. "Gaba?" She looked around, then her black eyes widened in realization. "Stitchie! Did you eat it?" She looked up to see her boojeeboo grinning like a maniac with stuffed cheeks. He swallowed loudly.

"Ih!" He replied proudly. She rolled her eyes.

"Stitchie … eemja ju faba!" She laughed. Stitch jumped down next to her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Meega naga fat!" He protested.

"You will be." Angel told him. He puffed his chest up, flexing his arms.

"Naga! Meega in shape!"

"Stitchie … youga go!" She shooed toward the doorway where the dining room was. Stitch pouted.

"Boojeeboo." His eyes widened to give him a 'cute' demeanor. Angel groaned.

"Stitchie. Get. Out. Of. Meega. Kitchen." She pointed her spoon to the doorway. His ears dropped. She licked him on the cheek.

"Okataga …" He sighed and walked out, his shoulders slouched.

She smiled. _Now … to-_ She stopped. A weird taste entered her mouth.

"Gaba?" She threw up.

Romeo was running, carrying poor Sassy in his arms. She groaned. "It's ok! I'm getting you to Jumba." He was running to Jumba--he'd know what's going on!

Seeing that Romeo was running with the 'damsel' in his arms, he was more than surprised to see Stitch carrying Angel in the same state.

"Gabba wrong?" Stitch asked, cocking his head toward Sassy. Romeo shrugged, unsure.

"You?" Stitch shook his head.

"Nagga know!"

"Ouch. That stinks."

"Gabba?" Stitch sniffed Angel. "Nagga st-!"

"Never mind." Romeo muttered.

They both turned right on the road, now in the driveway. It had now become a silent contest; who could get there first? They started running faster. Annoyed by this, Stitch, Curled into a ball around Angel and rolled ahead, leaving Romeo behind. Romeo growled and ran faster, not having the ability to bend like Stitch.

Stitch, happily, ran in first. "Jumba!" Lilo, Maria and Victoria turned to see Stitch stumble in, along with Romeo who actually fell backwards. Sassy and Angel were not looking very bright, heck! They looked beat up. Leaves were covered in there fur and there was some mud on Sassy's cheek.

Lilo raised a brow. "What happened?"

"Something wrong with Boojeeboo!" Stitch cried. Romeo nodded.

Snooty cocked his head. "Jumba takabah." He pointed with his wing to the ship outside.

"Oh! Takka!" Stitch and Romeo ran out, still carrying the tired female experiments.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Did we miss something?"

Jumba was not surprised to see the two experiments run in. "Oh, hello 626 and 620. Problems being with 624 and 622, yes?"

The male experiments nodded numbly. "Yes, yes. I am already knowing issue and, is not issue at all! I am being very happy!"

"Gabba?"

"You is seeing-."

"Actually, we don't get where this is going, could you just … spit it out?" Romeo asked, is patience wearing thin.

"Well … experiments 622 and 624 are being pregnant."

"GABBA!"

Stitch, then and there, fainted.

**(If you want to review)**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
